


Sesiones Extracurriculares

by Ibrahil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Arquitectura, Campus, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelidad, M/M, nueva york
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan es un estudiante en su primer año de universidad que tiene ciertos problemas académicos, tan malos que se ve obligado a tomar clases extracurriculares para poder aprobar el año. Con lo que no contaba es que en lugar de aprender algo en esas dichosas clases terminaría enamorándose de su tutor, Tyler Hoechlin. El cual parece no saber que existe más allá del salón de clase. Sin saber cómo lidiar con todos los sentimientos que le despierta su tutor Dylan recurre a sus mejores amigos, Holland y Tyler Posey, Holland es casi la única que persona adulta que conoce y por lo tanto la que le ayuda a intentar ligarse a su tutor porque Tyler tiene sus propios enredos amorosos cuando un nuevo chico llega a su edificio, Colton Haynes, poniendo de cabeza su relación de dos años con Daniel Sharman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnal_Fox (TheGoldenHope)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nocturnal_Fox+%28TheGoldenHope%29).



> escrito para el prompt de art de nocturnal_fox, con todo cariño para el por soportarme en todo esto…
> 
> Dos canciones para el fic:
> 
> Natalia Imbruglia – Wrong Impression (Dylan O’Brien)  
> Sum41 – With me (Tyler Posey)
> 
> [Para descargar el fic en PDF!Arts](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/138731.html)

  


  
Parte I   
El tutor .   


A simple vista parece relajado, escuchando _Owl City_ mientras observa la pantalla de su _Mac_ , hasta que se le escapa un suspiro derrotado y su cabeza cae sobre el teclado. Progresivamente, la calma se va yendo de su semblante, convirtiéndose en agonía al ver que de verdad le ha ido tan mal como se lo esperaba; quizás, por un momento, llego a confiar en que su profesora le tendría algo de piedad por ser su tía política, pero eso no paso, y no quería ni pensar que tan rápido la noticia se regaría en su familia.

Por largo rato no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para moverse de su posición, vencido hasta la medula, cansado para contestar el teléfono que sonaba desde hace un rato. Dejo que sus ojos vagaran por su apartamento, estaba sentado en el escritorio que su padre le había traído de Manhattan, en el que siempre había hecho la tarea desde que podía recordar, lleno de calcomanías de superhéroes, y rayones que con el tiempo se habían oscurecidos. Con los ojos puestos en este, decidió ponerse de pie, mirar lo que en un año había recolectado en ese diminuto desván de la casa de sus tíos.

Pensaba en lo que le esperaría en Nueva York para ese verano si no pasaba los dos últimos exámenes el mes que viene. Tenía que ponerse a estudiar, pero estadística no era lo suyo, los números no eran lo suyo, no cuando no tenían nada que ver con su carrera, ok, quizás si tenían que ver, no podía diseñar un plano sin medidas, y las medidas eran números, pero para que mierda un arquitecto necesitaba estadísticas. Ya le habían advertido millones de veces que si que era necesaria; que debía ponerle todo su esfuerzo, y ahora, allí estaba, contemplando el fin de sus días.

Allí estaba, su negatividad de nuevo. Haberse alejado de la familia le había afectado, y los extrañaba mucho; pero lo que más le afectaba era que esta no era la independencia que quería. Lloriqueo de nuevo mientras daba saltos por la habitación, tirándose en la cama y tomando a Mr. Fox el gato entre sus brazos, el gato naranja solo ronroneo y se dejo manipular por un rato antes de saltar de los brazos de Dylan, que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, con el sonido de Shut Up And Drive que provenía de su celular.

Se despertó al día siguiente, las marcas de la sabana en su rostro por haberse quedado hecho un ovillo en el centro del colchón; los ojos pegados y con ganas de seguir durmiendo hasta que el cuerpo se le cayera. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en la habitación, algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, ¡Clases!

Salto de la cama, deslizándose en el suelo y cayendo de culo. ¡Malditos calcetines! Aunque bonitos, verlos le recordaba que su madre se los había tejido a mano y se los había regalado para navidad el año pasado y el… bueno, se los quitaba muy poco. Tyler seguía diciéndole que le daría el pie de atleta como lo siguiera usando los cinco días de clase seguidos, pero él se aseguraba de lavarlos bien a mano.

Eso no le hacia una chica, ¿verdad? Las chicas lavan su ropa interior y no sus calcetines.

Meneando la cabeza, se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño para cepillarse los dientes, eran las seis y media, lo que le daba una hora entera para organizar todo para su día de clases. Al menos no iba tarde, pero sí que tenía mucha hambre por haberse saltado la cena y haber almorzado potitos de fruta que Tyler había robado a su hermana; si, a su hermana de cinco años que aun se chupaba los dedos y se hacía en la cama. No sabía cómo había tenido el descaro de hacerlo, y las bolas para que su madre no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Pensar en Tyler no le puso de buen humor, el bastardo se había salvado con un 88, mientras que él había sacado un 53, lo que lo había puesto en primera página, en serio, la profesora Tina Carver, su tía, tenía un blog que mantenía actualizado para beneficio de los estudiantes, que conseguían allí los enlaces para sus tareas y la consideraban también una de las profesoras mas practicas de la facultad de arquitectura; pero Tina Carver no era una santa, y las notas de Dylan no eran ni la punta del Iceberg de su desfachatez. Tina Carver mantenía en su página web la cual tenía su host en la página de Cornell, y allí, además de bibliografía, tenía el “Salón de la Vergüenza”, donde con fotos y nombres completo colocaba a los peores estudiantes del primer trimestre, y Jesús, su cara había aparecido hace doce horas.

Probablemente debió pensárselo mejor antes de venir a Ithaca, solo porque la Facultad de Arquitectura, Arte y Planificación era la mejor en la sede de Ithaca; debió quedarse en Nueva York a estudiar en la sede de Cornell, pero no, claro que no, el quería crecer, ser el niño grande, tener un lugar para el. Lo que no esperaba es que acabara atrapado con Charlie y Max bajo un mismo techo, volviendo a ser el menor, con su tía cuidándole y su tío de viaje todo el tiempo.

¡Quería independencia!

Ahora solo tenía que sufrir como el resto de los zoquetes que habían aparecido en ese mural de vergüenza por los últimos diez años que su tía llevaba impartiendo clases en Cornell.

Cuando vio a Tyler, este le veía con una expresión cautelosa.

\- No voy a morderte, joder. Solo porque tú te copiaras en ese examen no quiere decirte que vaya a matarte. – Tyler era tan malo como él en los números, siempre lo había sido, la diferencia es que el tenia a Daniel, y Daniel era un genio; de esos cerebritos psicópatas que sonríen y tienen a todo el mundo a sus pies; así que se las había ingeniado para pasarle las notas a Tyler por debajo de la mesa y que este sacara un decente 88, ¡Un 88, y no un jodido 53! – Daniel es el cabrón que va a pagármelas. – ahora sí que hace reír a su medio hermano, que le pasa un brazo por los hombros. – no es gracioso, hombre, pudo habérmelas pasado también, pero como yo no me la paso 24/7 sobre mis rodillas… ¡AUCH! – mascullo una barbaridad mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

\- No me la paso sobre mis rodillas.

\- No hablaba de ti, hablaba de el. – se quejo, sobándose más fuerte para hacer que el dolor se fuera. – duele, bastardo.

\- Dolerá más en un rato. – Tyler se encogió de hombros.

Había estado tan feliz cuando Tyler había decidido venir a Ithaca con él; ambos siempre habían deseado estudiar arquitectura, ambos siendo buenos diseñadores de infraestructuras; pero el momento en el que Daniel Sharman había rechazado su puesto en Harvard para venir a Cornell con ellos, sabia que estaba perdido. Daniel estaba en otro nivel, otra liga, era el chico más inteligente y astuto que había conocido, y era perfecto para Tyler Posey, quien cuando el de ojos claros estaba cerca perdía toda noción del tiempo, y para dolor de cabeza de O’Brien, a su amigo se le llenaban los ojos de eso que llamaba amor.

El no tenía nada así, nunca lo había tenido, quizás había tenido un enamoramiento con Holland Roden, pero eso duro poco, ella le dejo en claro que no tenía nada con chicos menores, aun así, había probado ser una buena amiga a lo largo del año único que llevaba en Cornell. Ella era la encargada de los nuevos estudiantes de Arquitectura, y se encargaba de dar las pautas y resolver las dudas, era una tutora de Diseño y Fotografía y probablemente la chica más codiciada y popular de la facultad.

Su encanto de niño raro y torpe parecía haber ablandado el corazón de la chica, que solo había alzado una ceja cuando el había balbuceado su nombre para pedir ayuda a una de las tantas dudas que tenía un novato en su primer día. Podían no ser los mejores amigos del mundo, pero ella entendía.

\- Eres un dolor de cabeza, y deberías dejarme en paz en mi sufrimiento. – se quejo, sentándose en una de las butacas del fondo del salón donde le tocaba ver clases con el profesor de Rutas y Mapas, el horrible Davis, quien los torturaba con sus anécdotas de hippie toda la clase para luego ponerle los deberes mas disparatados que alguna vez Dylan hubiera llevado a casa.

\- Eso intento, pero no dejas de hablar de cómo mi Dani te molesto, ¡sabias que no podía pasarte las respuestas! – murmuro Posey, apoyando su rostro en su mano y viéndole de reojo como sacaba su cuaderno para comenzar con el boceto del día. – si te sirve algo, Daniel lo siente mucho.

\- Ah, no me vengas con que ese británico de mierda quiere disculparse. – se quejo como un niño, afincando mas el grafito.

\- Si, tienes razón, no quiere disculparse, porque no tiene la culpa de nada, pero me dio una idea…

\- Si tiene que ver con sexo, Ty, te matare. – le amenazo, pinchándole con su lápiz en el pecho amenazadoramente, como si eso pudiera dolerle a Posey.

\- No. – el otro rodo los ojos con su tono de obviedad. – dijo que hables con Roden, ella debe conocer a alguien que pueda ayudarte con la materia y así pasar el semestre con tu tía.

\- La bruja. ¿Alguien va a darme clases para pasarle a la bruja? ¡Tú mismo la oíste, Ty! Los que fallan los dos primeros exámenes, fallan los dos últimos, es muerte súbita de aquí en adelante... no tengo mas oportunidades.

\- Dylan. – el tono severo de su amigo lo hizo reír, oh, estaba perdido.

\- Esta bien, pero…

\- Pero…

\- Pero, la próxima vez que Daniel te de las respuestas te delato.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Dónde ha quedado la amistad estos días?

Holland estaba en la mesa de siempre en el campus, copiando como una desquiciada sus notas en la computadora que el profesor de turno no le dejaba sacar para anotar durante las clases. Ella era una obsesa de las copias impresas, por eso se tomaba la molestia de transcribir veinte páginas de todo lo que decía su profesor. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca, pero la chica era bastante modesta con su inteligencia para lo mucho que sabía.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí. – ella le dijo tan pronto le vio acercarse. – si no fuera porque Sharman ya hablo conmigo de lo muy mal que te va con Carver.

\- Lo mato, en serio, lo mato. – aguanto que ella se riera de él, solo porque la chica parecía saber que era su única alternativa. – espero que se tope con uno de esos profesores tan psicópatas como él.

\- Es bastante inteligente, pero Posey no, y eso lo retrasara. – Holland sonrió, como si supiera todo sobre esos dos con solo un vistazo. – también le he asignado a Posey un tutor, porque Tina Carver no es ninguna estúpida, se dará cuenta para el tercer examen que el le está dando las respuestas y se lo hará pagar caro a los dos… así que les he asignado a uno de mis amigos especiales.

\- Define especial. – Dylan bufo.

\- Especial, un chico caliente que quiere follarse a Posey; ahora veamos que hacemos contigo. – moviendo sus papeles, saco una carpeta azul y la abrió. – estadísticas, ¿cierto? No es difícil, Tyler es el mejor para ti.

\- ¿Otro Tyler?

\- Si, no eres un chico con suerte, ¿uh? Hoechlin te hará bien, pero… debo advertirte… es… un poquitín extraño. – su rostro lucia incomodo mientras sacaba la pagina de la carpeta y se la pasaba a Dylan, que la tomo de inmediato.

\- Ok, define extraño.

\- Es… bueno, Hoechlin es bastante bueno en lo que hace, un genio diseñador, pero es muy malo con las personas, es difícil que se relaciones y bueno…

\- ¿Por qué me asignas con un tipo que no quiere tener contacto humano? ¿No puedo tener el mismo que Ty y ya? Seria problema resuelto. – resolvió, devolviendo el papel, ni siquiera mirando al sujeto con aspecto de Wolverine en la foto. – es mucho más fácil que aprendamos juntos, y así evito que Tyler haga una estupidez con ese sujeto.

\- Oh, es irresistible, ya verás. – ella empujo la hoja hacia él. – tómalo, o reprobaras el semestre y tendrás que pasar por la correccional de Cornell, y créeme, nadie quiere ir por allí estos días. – su sonrisa apretada se hizo más insistente, como la de su madre cuando quería algo de él. ¡Mujeres!, exclamo en su mente, tomando el papel y levantándose. – Allí esta su número de teléfono y su información, cuando comience a explicarte hazte el tonto, y Hoechlin empezara desde el principio, es un buen tutor, ha dado clase a mas de 50 estudiantes desde que está aquí y ninguno le ha reprobado, n-u-n-c-a.

Bueno, al menos eso era tranquilizador.

\- Escuche que tenías un tutor. – Dylan dijo, usando toda la burla que podía en su tono mientras veía el rostro de Tyler desencajarse.

\- Ella no…

\- Oh, si. Ella me lo dijo todo. – dijo, haciéndose el sabelotodo, viendo como su amigo se palmeaba la frente.

\- Lo se, es patético, pero Daniel realmente enseña bien.

\- Espera… ¿Daniel?

\- Si… el es mi tutor.

\- Oh genial, lo que me faltaba. ¿Soy el único aquí con la suerte de Cristo para estas cosas? ¡Joder!

Habían estado estudiando para otra materia cuando había recordado el tema, y ahora solo quería quejarse de todo mientras hacia la danza india en un pies y se quejaba de lo injusto de la vida, ¿Cómo es que Tyler si podía tener un tutor que conociese y el no? Tampoco es que conociera mucha gente en Cornell, el no era como Holland o como Daniel, no tenía esa facilidad para hablar con las personas que otros tenían, lo único que podía ofrecer era una amistad solida después de un comienzo accidentado.

Tyler y el habían sido amigos desde el sexto grado, cuando Tyler se había mudado a Nueva York desde Santa Mónica en California, y nadie quería al chico morenito con aspecto de mexicano, nadie excepto el, quien había caído rendido a la facilidad de Tyler para superar todos los sobrenombres que le ponían, si es el aun lloraban cuando alguien le decía “Colita de Conejo”, por haber hecho de la liebre en la Fabula de “La tortuga y la Liebre”. La mayor humillación de su vida.

Con Holland también tenía una historia parecía de extrañezas, incluso con Daniel, lo había conocido luego de que Tyler le dijera que si podían salir, para ser más exactos, lo había visto entre las piernas de su amigo con la boca muy ocupaba en medio de las duchas de la preparatoria. Una imagen que ni con cloro había podido borrar de sus retinas oculares. También tenía muchos amigos que había conocido por vana casualidad, y la verdad es que el nunca los había buscado, mas si los había añorado.

Ahora sabía que tendría que congeniar con alguien que era, no solo extraño, sino un genio. ¡No quería otro Sharman! Pensándolo mejor, mejor tomaba un cuchillo y apuñalaba al idiota.

\- Quizás no sea tan malo como piensas, vamos, te ayudara. – Tyler le empujo por la espalda para que se adelantara por el camino de piedra que le llevaría a donde este Tyler le había enviado. – Es un Tyler, debe ser bueno.

\- Tu no me haces bien… - se quejo, sollozando como un niño con falsedad para causar pena en su amigo que rodo los ojos.

\- No seas tonto. Te irá bien.

Tyler Hoechlin es mucho más atractivo en persona que en una foto, es como cinco centímetros más alto que él y tiene una voz suavecita cuando le saluda. Es agradable, y sonríe un montón para ser la persona retraída de la que le hablo Holland, aunque si tiene algo extraño en el, algo que lo hace sentir mayor de lo que es cuando se presentan; no sabe si es esa tranquilidad que emana, o el juego de cejas que hace cuando el comienza a hablar sobre lo que no entiende y cuan avergonzado y tonto se siente de que su tía sea la profesora.

Es divertido verlo, como hace esos movimientos con sus manos, y como aprieta la cinta del carrete donde guarda sus planos, tan largo que se balancea sobre su trasero y le distrae demasiado de las cosas que está diciendo, en especial porque Hoechlin tiene una manera peculiar de caminar, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y sus hombros encogidos, como si intentara pasar desapercibido.

Como un Nerd, piensa, sonriendo.

\- Tienes un montón de lunares. – dice pausadamente cuando Dylan se ha callado por fin, siguiendo el camino empedrado que los llevara a la biblioteca. Dylan parpadea un montón antes de mirarle, pensando que le eso ha sido más un coqueteo que una afirmación, se siente raro, porque es incapaz de identificar que es exactamente lo que quiso decirle su tutor.

Sabe que preguntarle si lo que quiso decirle con eso es un descaro, así que cierra la boca fuerte y asiente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos pese a que el bolso se le comience a deslizar de los hombros.

Toda su vida, bueno, desde que su padre se caso con la madre de Tyler, se ha considerado un sujeto con suerte en casi todo, no es un mal alumno, y se sobre esfuerza con todo proyecto que toma, poniéndole siempre ganas de mas a lo que hace; pero con todo eso, son pocas las experiencias amorosas que ha tenido, bien sea con chicos o chicas, Dylan es torpe cuando se trata de identificar señales que no provienen de él.

Hasta ahora no le ha importado, y tampoco es que piense en tener una relación con su tutor de sopetón, pero le desespera saber que es incapaz de saber si eso ha sido un coqueteo o una afirmación. Ocupado en sus pensamientos, no nota que Tyler está hablando, informándole de las reglas de la biblioteca, hablándole de las cosas con las que trabajaran, pero él no escucha, demasiado preocupado en saber cómo tomar a el hombre que después de un minuto se da cuenta de que el chico se ha perdido.

Tyler chasquea sus dedos frente a Dylan, sonriendo de lado mientras sus cejas completan el gesto de vergüenza por lo ajeno.

\- Hey, tierra llamando de emergencia. – dice, en un tono relajado, y sacando a Dylan de su nube.

Se rasca la cabeza mientras se disculpa, ahora si prestando atención a lo que Tyler repite con paciencia; no sabe porque, pero piensa en que estas sesiones serán más extrañas de lo que ya ha experimentado.

Tan pronto se despide de Hoechlin, y lo ve marchar, se da cuenta de lo que tiene entre las manos, el bolígrafo de Hoechlin, no sabe en qué momento lo ha tomado o cuando el alto se lo ha prestado; y por un momento piensa en quedárselo como botín de guerra, pero no le parece correcto a hacerlo, a él nunca le enseñaron a ser un ladrón.

Corre directo en dirección a donde Tyler se ha marchado, su figura es fácil de divisar entre los estudiantes, aparte de su altura, también esta su porta rótulos, que se mueve al compas de sus pisadas. Tyler tiene una buena espalda, y él se detiene a admirarla por unos segundos antes de decidirse a ir por él, algo torpe al principio, porque las palabras “Hey, olvidaste tu bolígrafo”, suenan bobas en su cabeza.

\- Hey, ¡Tyler! – le llama, tocándole el hombro. Este se gira y le ve con sorpresa, y luego a la mano extendida de Dylan con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. – olvidaste tu bolígrafo. – sonríe, sin saber que los ojos de Tyler ahora brillan con sorpresa, puesto que sus gruesas cejas están fruncidas y le dan un aspecto intimidante.

\- Oh… gracias, nunca… nunca nadie había… me había devuelto algo así. – lo dice con palabras entrecortadas, mientras se descuelga el porta rótulos y luego la mochila para guardarlo en una vieja y desgastada cartuchera que si que vio un tiempo mejor, porque Dylan está seguro de que es el mismo modelo de a que usa el novio de su hermano.

\- No hay problema, amigo. – está feliz de haberlo devuelto, esa sonrisa de Tyler vale mucho, y piensa que es un mejor recuerdo que un bolígrafo. – cuando quieras.

\- Bueno, es una sorpresa… usualmente las cosas que dejo en manos de otro siempre terminan en cosas perdidas. Así que me conocen muy bien por allí… para las secretarias es una verdadera diversión. – dijo mientras volvía a colgarse todo en el hombro. – gracias… de verdad. Parece que eres un buen chico.

\- Mas como un novato, pude haberlo vendido en internet. – Tyler se ríe, y le da una palmada en el hombro que le saca los colores a Dylan.

\- Entonces, gracias novato.

Se queda boquiabierto mirándole, sabe que no es educado, pero lo hace. Apoya su rostro en su mano y abre la boca como un tonto mientras le escucha explicarle todo lo que tiene que ver con lo básico de la estadística, que a fin de cuentas es una bobada que el estudiaría con el otro Tyler y funcionaria hasta mejor, pero su nuevo profesor es demasiado guapo, lindo, todo, para que pueda concentrarse en lo que diga.

¡Es imposible!

\- ¿Dylan? ¿Estás escuchando? – parece muy preocupado cuando lo pregunta. - ¿te estoy agobiando con mucha información? – suspira, recostándose de la silla. – le dije a Holland que no estaba listo para esto de nuevo, no con chicos nuevos… siempre se me hace difícil… por favor…

\- Deja de hablar. – Dylan finalmente parece salir de su ensoñación para escuchar a su tutor, y lo hace en el instante en el que este está balbuceando incoherencias, lo que le hace sonreír al saberse responsable de su nerviosismo. No puede creerlo.

Esa tarde, cuando Tyler Hoechlin se despide de él con una sonrisa tímida, no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, ni siquiera es capaz de formar dos pensamientos seguidos para trazar un plan de acción, aunque sabe que cualquier plan sin ayuda es una pérdida de tiempo total. Acaba golpeándose la cabeza con una pared, deseando fundirse con el ladrillo de la misma y desaparecerse de la faz de la tierra, algo que no sucede. Lo que si sucede es que siente una mano en su hombro.

\- Por favor, si no eres Tyler o Holland, mejor te marchas. – murmuro en voz baja, escuchando la risita de Roden, quien le miraba divertida.

\- Así de bueno de te fue con tu nuevo tutor. ¿No es encantador?

\- Podría haber sido peor, - responde, y se pone peor cuando no solo se encuentra con Holland, sino con otro chico atractivo de brillantes ojos que le ve con una sonrisa, seguro le esta compadeciendo. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Este Colton, mi mejor amigo y compañero de clases. – ella sonríe todo el tiempo, tomando al chico del brazo para que se adelante, se estrechan las manos suavemente, y realmente este chico es atractivo, y eso es tan injusto; ya que aun tiene en su cabeza a Hoechlin. – Colton y yo vamos a estudiar, íbamos a la biblioteca, pero veo que necesitas ayuda.

\- Mucha, mucha, mucha, mucha. – repitió, sosteniéndose las mejillas y haciendo un puchero forzado. – no puedo creer que de verdad sea tan encantador, bueno, encantador no sería la palabra, es más bien tonto y adorable, ¿Cómo conquistas a un chico así?

\- Con Hoechlin necesitas mucha práctica. – escucho la voz del chico al lado de Holland, una voz más bien elegante que acompañaba todo su traje. – usualmente porque él es imposible de leer y es aun mas imposible que lea las señales… por eso ya nadie lo intenta, todos los que estudian con él han perdido las ganas de luchar por alguien que es tan “insensible”, como lo llaman… es bueno saber que aun hay novatos que quieran intentar conquistarlo. – pone una mano en el hombro de Dylan y sonríe, sus labios gruesos totalmente atractivos para besarle. – suerte con eso.

Todo ese discurso debería quitarle las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, pero no lo hace. En realidad, solo sonríe y Colton con él.

Tiene un nuevo vecino de habitación, lo bueno de estar en el dormitorio de chicos con Daniel es que los dos han tenido la suerte de compartir el mismo apartamento, y que como Dylan eligió quedarse en la casa de su tía, nunca han tenido que tener un tercer acompañante, ya que Dylan nunca se retiro de las residencias cuando le hizo el gran favor de irse a quedar con su tía. Por todo el tiempo que llevaban allí nadie lo noto, o al menos nadie hizo caso de que en una habitación de tres hubiera tres chicos. Ahora, sin embargo, allí esta.

Es un chico un poco más alto que el, con el cabello castaño claro recortado y un peinado sofisticado que aun así le da aspecto de chico malo. Era increíble mirarle a la cara, porque algo intenso le subía por la espalda cuando observaba su atractivo rostro sonreírle a él. Nunca había tenido ningún complejo, sabía que algo de apuesto tenía que atraía a las chicas y a los chicos con los que hablaba; pero este chico, era simplemente una visión que no podía ignorar, y con la cual se sentía completamente por debajo del promedio.

Colton Haynes. Así es como dijo que se llamaba cuando le dio la mano al entrar al apartamento, acompañado de un chico moreno. Tenía una maleta y parecía tener todas las intenciones de mudarse aquí; aunque le dejo en claro que no era así.

\- Busco un espacio disponible para un amigo. – le dijo, con voz suave, - este es Keahu, viene de la reserva. – el chico, Keahu, le golpeo en la cabeza de una forma nada amigable.

\- Le gusta decir sandeces, vengo de Hawaii, me mude aquí hace cuatro años. – el chico, bien educado le sonríe y le da la mano. – buscamos un espacio para Matt, vendrá a estudiar el semestre próximo y queríamos que se relacionara con las personas aquí, así que nada mejor que ponerlo en un lugar donde también haya nuevos inquilinos. – tiene más modales que el chico de ojos verdes, pero Tyler no consigue apartar la mirada de este, de cuan apuesto y encantador es con su sola presencia.

Al principio no es nada más que una mirada, pero tan pronto los ojos verdes le ven directamente, se siente atrapado. Si alguna vez ha pensado en tener un amorío en su vida, es en este momento. Colton parece el tipo de chico malo que te lo haría contra una pared sin pensárselo dos veces. Y a Tyler le gusta eso.

Las miradas no pasan desapercibidas para el moreno amigo de Colton, quien rueda los ojos, pensando que no habrá momento en su vida en que su amigo no reciba ese tipo de miradas mientras que el debe permanecer impávido. Esta vez parece ser el colmo.  
Empuja con su hombro a Haynes que sale de su trance y le sonríe.

\- Bueno, disculpa si te hemos molestado. Nosotros también vamos a quedarnos aquí un tiempo, ayudando a nuestro amigo a adaptarse. – estira su mano, que es estrechada por un entusiasmado Tyler, quien sabe que los siguientes meses van a ser un desastre total si de verdad va a tener que ver a este sujeto de ojos verdes todos los días. – estaremos en la habitación de al lado, si te animas a visitarnos.

\- S-Seguro. – asintió torpemente, viéndolo salir por la puerta de nuevo.

Dylan le pide ayuda a Tyler un sábado, están sentados en las mesas del comedor mientras mastican papas fritas que parecen goma de mascar. No se quejan, no tienen mucho dinero como para quejarse de la comida del comedor; lo harán cuando sus padres le envíen el dinero del mes. Ambos saben que deberán conseguir más temprano que tarde un trabajo cerca de la facultad, pero les aburre la idea de tener que pasar seis horas al día estudiando y seis más trabajando. Toda la vida han sido niños de papa y mama, respectivamente.

No han conversado mucho luego de la primera clase con Hoechlin, pero ahora que Dylan va por la quinta clase, esta que se sube por las paredes si no le cuenta a alguien lo que ha estado sintiendo y que solo va del mal en peor. Seguramente sea el peor enamoramiento de toda su historia amorosa, que es bastante corta a decir verdad.

No sabe como iniciar la conversación, porque sabe que Tyler aunque este allí comiendo con él, tiene la cabeza metida en otro lugar. Le gustaría saber dónde diablos están sus cavilaciones, pero tampoco cree que sea buena idea preguntar; eso podría arruinar sus ganas de confesarse con su hermano y de allí sus planes de recibir alguna ayuda por parte de el para conquistar a un chico que va a un curso superior y que parece ser tan maduro como una fruta a punto de caer. Lo gracioso es que el es quien se siente caer del árbol.

Estúpido amor, es lo que piensa cuando Tyler se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, embarrándose la grasa en la mejilla.

\- Eres un cerdo. – no se contiene cuando lo dice, y Tyler hace una de esas cosas asquerosas por las que mama le estaría pegando en la cabeza. Le muestra el interior de su boca con comida masticada, lo que provoca que el jugo que acababa de llevarse el a la boca se le salga por la nariz en su intento vano de contener la risa. - ¡Cerdo! – masculla entre cada gorgoteo de su garganta. – asqueroso, voy a acusarte con mama.

\- No, no lo harías. No lo hiciste cuando te deje calvo. – eso fue gracioso, lo reconoce. Se rio tanto que se ahogo con el agua de la ducha cuando vio como se le caía el pelo con la lejía. El muy bastardo se lo había echado a su champú y el de tonto no había prestado atención, sabiendo que su hermano acabaría vengándose tarde o temprano de haberlo dejado desnudo en el vestuario luego de robarle toda la ropa que guardaba en el locker.

\- Deberíamos volver a jugarnos bromas pesadas. – dice, distraído en masticar de nuevo una vez ha recuperado la respiración.

\- No creo que sobreviva, además, tengo cosas metidas en la cabeza que no me he podido sacar…

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Como Colton Haynes.

\- Ouch. ¿Y Daniel?

\- Es que… es estúpido, cada vez que veo a este chico, me saluda y me abraza como si fuera su compañero de toda la vida, como si nos conociéramos, en plan tú y yo. Y… Daniel últimamente le ha estado prestando demasiada atención a sus estudios, no me llama, no me dice donde esta, y yo…

\- ¿Y tu quieres tener un polvo rápido con Haynes porque piensas que eso va a solucionar las cosas? – Dylan completo, rodando los ojos. – eres tonto, hermano.

\- Estoy alucinado. Es diferente.

\- Te arrepentirás si le haces daño a Daniel, córtalo si piensas que su relación no va a ir a ningún lado, pero no le engañes. – Dylan termina dando consejos el, poniéndose de pie con la flojera del mediodía luego de haberse llenado el estomago, sabiendo que dentro de unas horas volverá a ver a Tyler Hoechlin y se olvidara de lo que el y su hermanastro han hablado. Palmea la espalda de Tyler cuando pasa a su lado y se dirige despreocupado al cubo de basura.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Parte II   
Evaluacion   


Encuentra a Holland sentada en la cafetería Louvre, donde todos los arquitectos de Cornell se reúnen a discutir de planos, es como un mini santuario a la facultad, con las mejores exposiciones que han hechos los alumnos expuestas dentro de cajas de vidrio por toda la sala, que además de ser un mini santuario, es un diseño de uno de los primeros graduados de Cornell. Es un bar también en honor al museo francés, y Dylan lo adora. Por eso le gusta ir a sentarse allí con su hermano, pero no ha visto a Tyler tanto como le gustaría últimamente.

Se sienta al lado de la pelirroja, sonriendo cuando esta le da una mirada sobre el montón de papeles, piensa que eso es lo único que a Holland le disgusta de su trabajo es la cantidad de papeles que debe cargar con ella y como eso le impide llevar con café a su mesa, por eso lo primero que hace cuando Dylan se sienta con una taza de chocolate frente a ella es fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- Derrama eso y te la corto. – le dice nada dulce, hurgando en sus papeles por algo que parece enfurecerla. Dylan se pregunta cómo es que acepto este trabajo si acaba tan frustrada, parece que se ha olvidado de lo que es divertirse últimamente.

\- No parece que es tu día, cariño. – Dylan se aleja de la mesa para poder tomar su chocolate frio tranquilamente, está planeando como decir eso, pero usualmente su rostro es muy fácil de leer. También ayuda que Roden sea una mujer inteligente, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

\- ¿Qué te traes con Tyler? Y no hablo de tu hermano. – ella dice suavemente, luego de soltar un chillido de victoria al conseguir la lista de palabras que buscaba. – he visto como le miras, de hecho, todo el mundo ha visto como le miras. – explico cuando Dylan solo pudo abrir la boca como un pez. - ¿no tienes nada que alegar en tu defensa?

\- La verdad no, me gusta, pero me parece imposible pensar en decírselo. No parece de la clase que sale con niños como yo. – dice, decepcionado.

\- No es la clase de personas que sale con nadie, solo conozco a una de sus exes, y es alguien con quien no te querrías ver. No sé cómo acabo saliendo con esa zorra. – eso sorprende a Dylan, no esperaba que Tyler hubiera salido con alguien antes, y mucho menos una chica. – pero, ya sabes, es Tyler, no ha tenido muchas citas que yo recuerde, ¿y tú quieres salir con él?

\- Soñar es gratis, ¿no? – lo pregunta como si quisiera una respuesta, cosa que de verdad que no desea, pero Holland se encarga de hundirlo aun más de lo que ya está.

\- No en algunos países. – Holland remarco, dejando todo de lado y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. – pídeme un café y puede que considere tu descabellada idea de ayudarte a conquistar a un chico que no puede ser conquistado.

\- ¡Un café para la señorita!

No tarda nada en traerle un café, dios sabe que se aprendió de memoria la receta para pedirle un café a Roden. Es una larga combinación con un montón de cosas que terminan haciendo que el café sepa a chocolate o a algo horrible. Se sentó junto a ella, esperando que acabara el café para poder seguir hablando de lo muy atractivo que Tyler Hoechlin era.

Escuchar a Holland hablar de Tyler es reconfortante.

Es una chica hermosa la verdad, parece algo machorra, pero total, no puede opinar de los gustos de nadie, porque los suyos siempre tienden a ser difíciles de comprender. Lo peor de todo es que le agrada, cuando ella le da la mano y le sonríe, y dos minutos después le está pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros. Es todo lo que podía esperar en alguien que salió por todo un año con Tyler Hoechlin. Ella tiene ese aire que Hoechlin desprende también.

Su nombre es Jill Wagner, y es una rubia altísima que sobrepasa a Dylan, y seguramente a Tyler también, con creces, tiene el cuerpo de una modelo y estudia en la facultad de medicina. Se ríe un montón cuando habla, y es difícil entender lo que dice con su acento sureño, pero es una buena persona, Dylan puede decir eso con solo escucharle hablar.

\- Entonces, soy tu informante. Suena como a una película de misterio, las cosas eran más difíciles antes… tenías que preguntarte a ti mismo y armarte de valor para hablar con el chico, ahora necesitas un informante. – ese hecho solo le saca risas enormes, parece hacerle mucha gracia. – no es tan difícil sabes, solo se tu mismo.

Si todo fuera tan sencillo y Dylan no fuera tan torpe, sería el mismo con Tyler y este le pediría salir.

\- Pero debo decir… probablemente el piensa que eres un niño y no hará ningún primer movimiento.

\- ¿Eso es malo? – cuestiono, haciendo reír a la chica nuevamente. – intentare lo mejor que pueda.

\- Suenas como si Ty fuera un premio, bueno, ¡lo es! – lo tomo de las mejillas y sonrió. – hay un secreto para llegarle, ¿sabes? Por eso Holland te mando directo a mí, pecoso. – de inmediato Dylan frunce el ceño, ¡No es ningún pecoso, ni ningún niño tampoco! Puede que sea un poco inmaduro cuando no deba serlo, pero jura que no es pecoso, solo porque tiene muchos lunares en la cara la gente no puede llamarle pecoso, deberían llamarle otra cosa… mas cool.

\- ¡No soy pecoso! – reclama en un tono agudo, usando sus manos para separarse de la chica alta. - ¿Y que es este secreto? ¿Algún récipe secreto? ¿Debo cocinar? ¡No se cocinar! Colton tenía razón… no voy a conseguirlo y seré un tonto, además, debería estar hablando con mi hermano para quede la idea descabellada de hacerlo con… wow, Colton es el mismo que ese Colton… ¿Cómo es que no había pensando en eso antes?

Ante su verborrea, Jill solo puede mirarle, esperando a que recuerde que ¡Hey, ella estaba por decir algo importante! ¡Chicos! No parecen madurar sino podrirse luego de salir de la adolescencia, y Dylan es la prueba de ello. Si tuviera algo de sentido común estaría escuchando lo que ella tenía que decirle, puesto que no muchas personas interrumpían a Jill Wagner y salían vivas de ello. Puede que el chico fuera cuchi, y quisiera quedárselo para ella, sin dejarle nada a Tyler, de todos modos, Tyler ya tenía demasiados fanáticos.

\- Hey, o me escuchas o tendrás que hacer otra cita para poder verme, y para cuando lo hagas ya Tyler habrá salido de vacaciones y tú te quedaras sin él.

\- ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser así? ¡Solo dime! – exclamo exasperado.

\- Cómprale un café, cariño.

Va algo tarde a casa, no importa mucho porque Daniel seguramente volverá a llegar pasadas las ocho de su grupo de estudio avanzado, odia a ese grupo, lo admite. Le ha quitado a Daniel las últimas tres semanas y todo lo que el puede hacer es esperar a que llegue al apartamento y le cuente todas sus aventuras en la biblioteca. Nunca ha despreciado el hecho de que su novio es muy inteligente, pero cuando no eres así de listo, es difícil que un grupo de nerds te acepte en su grupo de estudio avanzado. Las primeras veces que asistió se sintió presionado a sonreírle a todo el mundo, pese a que todos le veían como a un perrito que alguien había sido dejado a un lado. No regreso luego y decidió inscribirse en el club de ajedrez básico para tener algo que hacer mientras no estaba estudiando.

Esa tarde regresaba del club, con su tablero bajo el brazo, cuando al alzar la mirada del suelo, se fijo en que Colton Haynes estaba en la puerta del edificio buscando sus llaves en un bolso enorme lleno de planos, no parece ser muy ordenado con sus cosas, porque varios de ellos están doblados. Se acerca lentamente, no queriendo lucir muy exasperado cuando lo hace. Tan pronto esta cerca, los ojos verdes grisáceos se fijan en el.

\- Wow, miren quien está aquí. – lo dice con un tono seductor, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Tyler que se queda sin aliento. Si alguien alguna vez ha hecho algo que le ha dejado tan caliente como para sufrir una combustión instantánea es Colton con su gesto tan inesperado. - ¿Cómo te va? – finalmente saca el llavero que buscaba, con las de veinte llaves amontonadas.

\- Bien… ¿Cómo diferencias las llaves? – pregunto con curiosidad, acercando su mano para acariciar las llaves metálicas, viendo que cada una era distinta de la otra.

\- Las marco, y tengo una buena memoria… ¿acabas de llegar de clases? – cuestiono, cerrando la mochila y girándose completamente hacia Tyler, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus manos cuando todo lo que quería era tocar al joven delante de él.

\- Pues si… estoy en el club de ajedrez básico, me dijeron que era una buena distracción así que me decidí a inscribirme… ¿y tú? – pregunto, esperando que su voz no sonara demasiado aguda.

\- Oh, sí, estaba estudiando con Keahu, pero se pone aburrido cuando llega su odioso novio y el hermano de este. No sé como hace para diferenciarlos, son gemelos, y de la peor clase; se unen para hacer todas las bromas pesadas que pueden, no se siquiera como llegaron a la universidad. – Colton abrió la puerta y acto coloco su mano en la baja espalda de Tyler para que pasara primero, este se estremeció y un gemido bajito salió de el, sacando una sonrisa satisfecha de Colton que continuo hablando. – nunca me he llevado bien con los Carver, pero Keahu es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero demasiado como para dejarlo por detalles insignificantes como eso.

Tyler apenas y entiende una palabra, pero cuando escucha el apellido de sus primos políticos, le dan escalofríos de nuevo, por fortuna y por el bien de su reputación, esta vez Colton no los siente porque está cerrando la puerta de nuevo, dándole la espalda y una perfecta vista de sus piernas enclaustradas en ese skinny jean.

Tan pronto Colton se giro de nuevo, Tyler se enderezo sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, había una pasión en esos ojos que le hacía aumentar el ritmo de su respiración y quedarse pegado al piso mientras observa como Colton se acerca, sabe que para el chico todo es un juego, no es estúpido; pero la atracción es genuina, la tensión entre ambos es formidable, nunca había sentido tal atracción sexual por alguien, y se siente confundido, porque su vida con Daniel es casi perfecta.

\- Eres tan lindo con tu boca abierta. – los dedos de Colton acariciaron sus labios entreabiertos, para luego ponerse debajo de su barbilla y alzar su rostro suavemente. - ¿quieres venir a una fiesta hoy? Va a estar genial y me gustaría que estuvieras allí.

\- S-Si… claro…

La puerta de entrada hizo el chirrido al abrirse y Colton se separo de él, guiñándole un ojo y siguiendo su camino al ascensor; Tyler, totalmente embobado, le siguió como un cachorrito, moviéndose detrás y dejándose tomar de la cintura una vez más. Le gustaba tocar, y le encantaba que le tocaran; era una persona muy táctil, y se aferraba a quienes también lo eran, por eso no le extraño que se recostara del toque y que Colton se aprovechara de ello.

\- Comienzas a preocuparme, Ty. – Colton susurra, realmente cerca de su oído, le causa escalofríos, de esos que nuevamente hacen que todo su cuerpo tiemble bruscamente y se separe de el. Esto se le esta saliendo de control; sus pensamientos no dejan de ir de aquí para allá con las posibilidades de tener a Colton para el. Aunque algo en su interior siga haciendo sonar las alarmas que Colton sencillamente no es un chico que podría serle fiel de la forma en la que Daniel lo es.

Una aventura no valdría la pena, no cuando Daniel ya le ha dicho que le ama con el alma y que quiere que lo de ellos se vuelva serio, ¿Qué mas serio se puede poner? Siempre ha sido el quien ha tenido debilidad por la carne; el quien ha flaqueado en la relación, el inseguro; aquel que se pierde cuando piensa en como será el mundo cuando deba enfrentarlo verdaderamente solo, sin Dylan para que le cuide la espalda, sin sus familiares, pero mas urgente, sin Daniel.

\- Iré al aparta a dejar mis cosas. – dice, en un tono agudo, saliendo disparado del ascensor y dirigiéndose con paso rápido a su propia habitación, ignorando lo que sale de la boca de Colton cuando le ve huir de esa manera.

Apenas y tiene unos minutos para respirar, encerrado en el baño, sentado sobre la encimera donde ha soltado s mochila; cuando escucha a Daniel entrar, mover las llaves en su mano y caminar a su cama para buscar debajo de la cama seguramente libros que ha soltado allí con el paso de los meses. No le sorprende saber que reconoce cada uno de sus movimientos. Muchos meses de convivencia juntos en un mismo espacio deben haberle otorgado esa posibilidad.

Piensa en cuando le conoció, en como cayo como un pajarito sobre la nieve, hundiéndose de inmediato, y sin importar cuanto aleteara fue incapaz de salir. Ahora parece que la primavera a llegado y comienza a sentir como es el quien se escapa de Daniel, queriendo volar de nuevo. Pero, ¿A dónde? No tiene a donde ir. Incluso si los brazos de Colton parecen ser los perfectos para refugiarse luego del largo invierno que ha atravesado.

\- ¿Ty? ¿Bebe estas aquí? – sonríe, solo Daniel o Dylan podrían notarle incluso si no se ha movido un centímetro de donde esta.  
No sabe porque no responde, solo se queda allí, con la espalda apoyada en el espejo y viendo a la puerta, cuya manilla se mueve cuando Daniel la toca del otro lado. Parece dudar detrás de la puerta, porque tarda unos segundos en abrirla, y cuando lo hace, su expresión es preocupada. Le esta viendo con sus grandes ojos grises detrás de las gafas que como es usual le quedan demasiado grande.

\- ¿Qué haces allí? – pregunta, sus cejas juntándose.

Parece el vocalista de una boyband inglesa. Con su camisa de los Jets, de mangas cortas y ceñida a su estrecha cintura, sus skinny jeans debajo de sus caderas y sus zapatillas de tela blanca y negra. El casi nunca se viste así, pero cuando lo hace, tiene a Tyler pegado a su boca la mitad del día. Hoy, sin embargo, la razón por la que Tyler se mueve y le besa es diferente.

Necesita sentir esa chispa que solo Daniel es capaz de encender en el, capaz de prender como si fuera una de esas súper baterías. Le gusta sentirse de esa forma, amado por Daniel. Solo el es capaz de decirle que le ama y hacerle apreciar todas esas cosas que hacen que vivir su vida con el a su lado sea mucho mas emocionante. Como puede ser posible que con solo un beso y sus manos a la cadera sea capaz de olvidarse de Colton, del mundo, de todo. Es solo el y Daniel.

Se besan por largo rato, y no se sueltan; porque es inevitable y lo sabe, no quiere decir la verdad; algo que va en contra de su naturaleza abierta y alegre y sincera. Llora, abrazándose a un confundido Daniel que le sostiene, hasta que los brazos le duelen de tanto amarlo.

El hecho de que sus emociones explotaran sin previo aviso lo deja aturdido por muchos minutos que no cuenta ni a los que presta atención, en los brazos de Daniel esas cosas no importan. Si piensa en que le aterra como ese chico le calma de esa forma, y se pregunta si a sus veintiún años es sano sentirse así con respecto a alguien. ¿Esto será para siempre?

Su respuesta queda sin responder en su mente, cuando un toque casi tímido en su puerta les hace separarse con un suspiro en los labios de ambos.

\- ¿Quién es? – Daniel es quien lo pregunta, dejándole vagar hasta su mochila, sus dedos rozándose hasta que ya no están juntos.

\- Colton, ¿Tyler esta allí?

\- Colton… ¿Quién es Colton? – sus ojos grises van a Tyler que regresa con su billetera y su pase de estudiante. La boca seca porque no sabe que responder, o si confesar la verdad. No seria bonito, decirle a su novio, “hey, es el chico con el que he estado teniendo fantasías sexuales, ¿te lo presento?”

\- Es un amigo, vive en el edificio. – replica, evitando la mirada de los ojos claros de Daniel, a quien rodea para dirigirse a la puerta. – nos vemos en la noche. – cierra la puerta tras el con un suave clic, dejando a Sharman con una ceja alzada y muchas dudas que se asegurara de sacarle en la noche.

Tyler, no habla mucho con Colton esa noche; solo baila, lo saca todo en la pista de baile, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, dejando que la música se lleve mucho de lo que tiene adentro y que le esta comiendo mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Daniel se merece a alguien mucho mejor, alguien que no vaya a romperle el corazón solo porque Colton sepa donde y como tocarle para hacer que todo su cuerpo se encienda.

Dylan no será condescendiente con el cuando le cuente de esto, seguramente se enfadara tanto que no le hablara por días. El, que odia a Sharman hasta los tuétanos, no le dejaría ni en un millón años vivir si sabe que le fue infiel. Así es Dylan. Tal vez pueda contarle a Holland, esta seguro que ella entenderá y quizás sea capaz de ponerle un paro a Colton, decirle que… decirle que no le hable ni le vea ni le toque por el resto de sus días.

Tyler esta sentado en una de las bancas del campus esperando, vuelve a tener su mochila repleta de libros, y su mirada se pierde en la interesante pelea de ardillas que sucede diez pies por encima de su cabeza, las bastardas roedoras se están dando con todo, formándose un lio de pelos y avellanas que se tiran; eso es lo que lo tiene una sonrisa boba en su boca.

Esta seguro de que el también estaría destornillándose de risa, pero no puede hacerlo cuando lleva dos cafés calientes en la mano y va trotando por el camino de cemento, rezándole a todos los dioses por orden alfabético para que no vaya a caerse de bruces. La idea del café no ha sido tan buena, cuando no tiene idea de que sabor es el preferido de Tyler, y preguntar sencillamente seria demasiado embarazoso.

Ha pedido un skinny latte y un red eye, solo para estar seguro de si le gusta muy suave o muy fuerte, sabiendo que si va por la teoría de descarte tendrá al menos dos semanas para darle a probar los cien mil tipos de café que existen en el mundo, algo imposible, pero no pierde la fe de que causara una impresión en Hoechlin.

Le ve antes de que Dylan este muy cerca, la sonrisa se queda intacta. Tyler se pone de pie, tomando su mochila y sus porta planos, parece que lleva la biblioteca entera por el bulto que hace su bolso. Dylan se resiste a acabar así cuando avance de semestres.

\- Te ves ocupado. – le dice, quitándole el peso de uno de los cafés de la mano para que pueda acomodarse el bolso que se le ha caído hasta el codo.

\- Si, no supe que pedirte en la cafetería así que te traje dos del Starbucks.

Tyler parpadea un par de veces antes de que su sonrisa se ensanche un poco más. No se puede ser tan atractivo, ¿verdad? No es nada mas su rostro, sino la felicidad que muestra en el lo que lo hace apuesto, esa facilidad con la que se muestra genuino ante todos; si solo supiera que el es de los pocos que lo ve como es.

\- ¿Para mi? ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Si, es café, tío. – Dylan se encoge de hombros, y después quiere pegarse el contra un árbol, o meterse en medio de las ardillas enfurecidas y que lo maten con una de las avellanas que tanto se lanzan allí arriba. - ¡Ouch! ¡Joder, mierda! – ok, quizás no debió pensar en lo segundo, porque una de las avellanas le ha dado directo en la cabeza, y el, como un tonto, ha soltado el otro café que, además de mancharle la camisa, le quemado la mano. - ¡la madre que…! ¡Arg!

Tyler le ve en un pasmoso silencio, dejándole despotricar mientras da saltitos, porque joder, como arde. No podría ser más tonto aunque quisiera. Bueno, quizás si podría, pero ahora, todo se ha caído al suelo, su mochila, el café, sus planos de novato. Todo. Y el solo puede pensar en que cuando deje de saltar y despotricar contra cualquiera, tendrá que enfrentar a Tyler, y como que no…

\- Oh… uh… ¿estas bien? – oh no, la diversión en el tono de Tyler indicaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

¡Que vergüenza!

¡Nunca podría tener una vida normal!

Iba a comenzar a llorar.

Cuando encontrara las ganas, porque ahora estaba demasiado ocupado en ver si le había salido alguna ampolla en la mano; por fortuna estaba libre de pústulas desagradables y para s mala suerte, seguiría vivo para tener que enfrentar a Tyler Hoechlin, el chico del que se había enamorado como un tonto.

Dejo de saltar, y se agacho para recoger sus cosas, pensando en regresarse a casa de su tía y meterse debajo de la cama por el resto de su vida si era posible, total, seguro los Carver lo sacaban de su miseria si el se los pedía; no por nada sus primos le odiaban a muerte y el y su hermano también.

\- ¿Estas bien? Dylan… - Tyler le esta tomando de la mano, hay preocupación en su tono, y el mira hacia arriba, armándose de valor para verle a los ojos. Preferiría no haberlo hecho. Los ojos le hacen quedarse quieto, dejando que Tyler se llene más de preocupación. – esta bien, solo fue un poco de café. Le pasaría a cualquiera. – el agarre de su mano se suelta, y su mano pasa a tomarle de la barbilla, una sonrisa suave de en sus labios. – solo un poco de café, ¿ok?

Ahora no desea que la tierra se lo trague porque esta avergonzado, sino porque se esta poniendo rojo como una manzana con esos dedos afectuosos y cálidos bajo su barbilla. Es esto lo que ha esperado, y se ha quedado paralizado, sus ojos fijos en los de Hoechlin que se aleja lánguidamente, casi sin querer hacerlo, como si tuviera segundos pensamientos sobre lo que acaba de hacer. Acercarse demasiado a uno de sus alumnos, y no solo un alumno.

Para Tyler Hoechlin, la vida ha sido dura cuando viene su aspecto a colación, del resto, todo ha sido tan fácil como un pastel, bueno, figurativamente hablando. Es un buen estudiante, siempre lo ha sido, dedicado a las cosas que le gustan, el baseball, la arquitectura, la lectura. Diseñar siempre viene primero que los deportes, pero la dedicación es la misma en ambos. Adora a sus padres, a sus hermanas; adora su lugar de origen. Siempre se mantiene en perfecto equilibrio, siguiendo normas y reglas, respetando a quienes les rodean.

Cuando se habla de su aspecto físico, sabe que algo de atractivo tiene, pues las mujeres siempre se le están pegando a los pies; cuando no son mujeres como Jill o Holland, lo tratan como su familia, normal, sin ninguna consideración más alta o mas baja. A los hombre siempre les intimida su expresión, que el considera de lo mas pacifica, nunca ha tenido muchos amigos a lo largo del semestre a los que se apegue. En la universidad es algo difícil, por lo ejemplo, en su curso todos están atentos a la siguiente fiesta del campus, mientras el esta preocupado por hacer su próxima entrega.

En el loft donde se queda, pagado con su trabajo a medio tiempo en la biblioteca de Cornell tres días a la semana, vive solo con Holland, y la vida es tranquila. Holland mantiene todo en orden y el también, han estado juntos desde el segundo semestre y han pasado toda la carrera cocinando la cena por turno para evitar la sensación de ordenar comida para llevar.

El tener pocos amigos nunca ha sido sinónimo de depresión o tristeza por su parte. El piensa en los amigos como responsabilidades, y asume por defecto que nadie quiere llevar la responsabilidad de tenerlo como amigo; eso le parece de lo más normal. Lo que si le confunde es porque Dylan O’Brien insiste tanto en ganarse su simpatía, para empezar, ya la tiene, desde el primer día.

Se siente incomodo, debe admitirlo, observar como alguien tan joven puede tener un enamoramiento tan fuerte con el que tiene con el. Le gustaría corresponderlo, entregarse a esas ganas irrefrenables del niño a quererlo, a esas manos delgadas que sabe quieren tocarle, pero no sabe como hacerlo sin joderlo.

\- ¿Tyler? – justo así es como imagina que se sentirá que ese chiquillo le toque, como la mano sobre su bíceps desnudo.

Abre los ojos para mirar como Dylan ya ha recuperado la compostura, y tiene todas sus cosas de nuevo en su lugar, pero ahora el preocupado es el, porque sin darse cuenta, Tyler se ha despegado de la realidad.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunta, viendo hacia abajo, a donde el vaso de café derramado rueda ligeramente con el viento. – era un buen café, pero lo cierto es que tomo cualquier tipo de café, incluso café regular, así que la próxima vez te compras un chocolate y me traes un café pequeño. – pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros de Dylan, y empieza a caminar, llevándose al chico con el.

Frente a la biblioteca central del campus hay un revuelo, lo peor es que deben ir allí para buscar unos libros que la tía de Dylan le ha recomendado; es imposible llegar allí sin pasar por la multitud de lo que ahora notan son deportistas. Para ser específicos, no tardan mucho en darse cuenta cual es el problema, los chicos del equipo de Hockey y los del equipo de basketball se reúnen alrededor de los directivos de la universidad, probablemente algún problema con el presupuesto.

Son un montón de tíos altísimos y fornidos que están furiosos, y no, no es una buena idea, pero Dylan sigue caminando, y por ende Tyler sigue con el, ambos atrapados en un agarre que ninguno de los dos quiere soltar por diversas razones. Al principio no pasa nada, los chicos gritan que no es justo, y ellos siguen caminando, pasando desapercibidos mientras piden permiso.

Pronto se le suman los del club de baseball, y las porristas de todos los equipos que se miran con desdén las unas a las otras, dispuestas a resolver esto de la peor manera. Se miran a la cara, dudosos de continuar, pero ya están más allá de la mitad, y que es lo peor que puede pasar.

Pues esta por pasar.

El brazo de Hoechlin desaparece de su hombro, y cuando se gira para ver que ha pasado, lo ve atrapado entre varios deportistas unos buenos centímetros mas altos que Tyler; en su rostro se puede ver la angustia, el como se ve desesperado por salir de donde esta atrapado entre los jugadores. Pero lo que mas le sorprende es como no hace mas que un esfuerzo nulo por moverse de donde esta.

En ese momento, para nada apropiado, Dylan piensa en lo adorable que se ve angustiado.

Es eso lo que le da el valor de sonreír y adelantarse, moviendo a los jugadores de un empujón para abrirse paso, ellos se separan para abrirle el camino, mas por como grita, “Chicos, quítense del camino”, que con la fuerza casi ridícula de los brazos de Dylan.

\- Chicos, no se vale. Ustedes están aquí frente a la biblioteca como si fueran a quemarla cuando los que tienen que quemar están allí escudados de guardaespaldas. – se queja, estirando su mano para tomar la de Tyler y entrelazar sus dedos, se siente poderoso cuando lo hace. – pateen sus traseros, pero no frente a nuestra biblioteca. – piensa que seguro la mitad de ellos no sabe ni que es eso, pero se libra de la golpiza porque caldea sus ánimos contra los de la directiva y hace que se muevan hacia ellos mientras el lleva a Tyler corriendo hasta la entrada de la biblioteca.

Una vez están adentro, ambos respiran como si hubieran corrido un maratón, con los dedos aun entrelazados, muy juntos. Se respiran, se tocan y Dylan se regocija en ese momento que es de ambos. Feliz de las tonterías que le pasan en la vida, y como al final acaban por regalarle este preciado momento en el que se siente orgulloso de si mismo, aunque haya sido por una tontería.

La biblioteca esta vacía, lo que indica que el problema afuera ya tiene un tiempo. La bibliotecaria les ve aburrida pero no dice nada de lo horrible que se ven y de lo ruidosos que fueron al entrar, solo vuelve su atención al facebook abierto en su computadora y pasa de ellos olímpicamente cuando acaban por recuperar el aliento.

Siempre es lo mismo con las personas de ese lugar, metidas en sus propios mundos. El no, sin embargo, el si se fija en Tyler y en como la angustia ha pasado de su rostro y como ahora sus mejillas son las que le delatan, enrojecidas debajo de esa barba recortada. Necesita tocarle, sentirle, saber que es tan real como el.

\- Salve tu trasero de que lo molieran a golpes. Me debes un helado.

\- Si…. Gracias… nunca… nunca me había pasado eso, no en un largo tiempo. – Tyler suspira, dejándose llevar de la mano hasta una mesa desocupada del fondo, donde nadie les molestara o les vera, eso seguro. Están totalmente rodeados de estanterías. – nunca he sido una persona de multitudes. – murmuro, sentándose al lado de Dylan que por fin suelta sus dedos para poder acomodar todos sus útiles en la mesa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, es algo tonto, cuando era niño me perdí en navidad en un centro comercial al que mi mama iba a comprar el pavo, y entonces, ya sabes, estaba lleno de gente mientras yo lloraba como un tonto porque me había perdido, hasta que por fin alguien me llevo con un policía y de allí a mi mama… - se rasca la nuca cuando lo dice, incomodo con la confesión. – es tonto.

\- Bueno, papa decía que yo siempre me perdía cuando íbamos de compras navideñas y que siempre aparecía, por eso dejo de preocuparle, estoy seguro que eso no le habría gustado a mi madre si hubiera vivido con nosotros en ese entonces… - Dylan se encoge de hombros, abriendo su cuaderno de practicas.

\- ¿Tu madre no viva con ustedes?

\- Bueno, es una historia muy larga… todo empezó cuando…

Es tarde cuando Daniel regresa al apartamento luego de haber regresado a su estudio. Son pasadas las doce de la mañana y aunque espera enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de Tyler o a la conversación que han dejado para esta noche que se le ha volado de los dedos. Piensa en pedir disculpas, pero Tyler no esta en la habitación, y si hay algo que Posey nunca hace es llegar tarde.

Si fuera a quedarse con Dylan se lo hubiera dicho, pero no le ha enviado ningún mensaje desde que esa mañana, y eso le preocupa. ¿A dónde iba con ese chico? Colton, era su nombre, ¿cierto?

Se acerca a la ventana, abriendo las cortinas y mirando a la luna que se oculta detrás de las nubes que presagian una lluvia torrencial para el día siguiente, nada bueno para su grupo de estudio, porque ya dos chicos están enfermos con el cambio del clima.

Algo le impulsa a ver hacia abajo, y observa con el corazón en la boca como su novio camina hacia la entrada, se le ve tranquilo, mas atrás de el camina un chico, y cuando se detienen al pie de los escalones, Daniel se acerca aun mas al borde de la ventana y la abre para poder escuchar mejor de lo que hablan, infortunadamente, es solo un murmullo lo que lleva a donde esta de pie, pero si que puede verlos. Como Tyler se deja abrazar por ese extraño, metiéndose en sus brazos de la misma forma en la que lo ha hecho en los suyos.

Duele sentir los celos comerle por dentro, y por eso cierra la ventana de golpe y se mete en el baño, deshaciéndose de su ropa para meterse en la cama, furioso consigo mismo por lo que no debía presenciar, ahora no podrá quitarse la idea de la cabeza por unos días, no importa si Tyler le ha visto o no. No importa.

Se mete debajo de las sabanas casi al mismo tiempo que la puerta del apartamento se abre, cierra sus ojos fuertemente y desea poder dormirse en un segundo para no tener que enfrentar la conversación de la tarde. Ahora las dudas comienzan a responder a las preguntas que han quedado sin respuesta ese día, todas relacionadas con la infidelidad de su novio, con el que ha estado dos años y con el que ha sentido una fuerte conexión en todo ese tiempo, porque están hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Acaso eso es una mentira? ¡No puede ser una mentira! Todo lo que ha sentido… todo lo que Tyler le ha dado, ¿Qué pasa si todo eso es una mentira? ¿Que hará un chico débil como el? Necesita a Tyler.

Una lágrima perdida moja la almohada, y un sollozo de pena se escapa de sus labios cuando escucha la puerta del baño cerrándose. Furioso ahora, mete la cabeza debajo de la almohada. ¿Podrá dormir estar noche? Sobrevivir a toda la discordia que su mente le proporciona, hablando pestes de su propio novio, diciéndole que no vale la pena, que el puede solo, pero eso no es ni remotamente verdad. No habría sobrevivido toda la farsa de la preparatoria siendo el chico nuevo si no hubiese sido por Tyler, por su cariño, y su amor.

No puede hacer esto.

Se levanta de la cama, dando tumbos, busca su mochila y un jean nuevo y sale de allí, con sus sandalias como único calzado, corriendo por las escaleras, no es mas que una masa de pensamientos confusos que salen en todas direcciones, no sabe a donde planea ir a esa hora de la noche, pero lo seguro es que no piensa volver hasta no aclararse.

Finalmente le toca hacer el examen final del tema actual, el último del mes. Se siente seguro, confiado de que le ira muy bien, lo extraño es que cuando entra al salón, lo primero que nota es la expresión en su hermano, de tristeza. Su expresión va dirigida a Daniel, quien esta sentando en la primera fila, y oh… Dylan ha visto esos pantalones antes, ¿acaso no son sus piyamas las que lleva puestas? Bueno, es la universidad, todo el mundo va como le plazca. Tampoco es que se note, el sabe que es su piyama porque se la ha visto incontables veces.

No tiene muy buen aspecto que se diga, Tyler tampoco, pero ahora mismo, su instinto le dice que todo es culpa de su hermano. Puede ver la culpa en ellos cuando se fijan en el, y sabe que todo tiene que ver con el tema que discutieron hace unos días. Por eso, en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se sienta cerca de Sharman, sonriéndole como no ha hecho nunca, según cree. El chico le sonríe, seco; pero al menos no lo hace con mala intención.

El nunca ha prestado mucha atención a Daniel, y desearía poder hacerlo ahora, pero su tía le pone el examen al frente y no tiene más opción que aceptarlo.

Mientras responde cada pregunta, su mente vuela a Hoechlin, a las cosas que hablaron el día anterior.

_\- ¿Es esa la historia de tu vida? – Tyler estaba sonriendo cuando acabo de contarle lo maravilloso que era tener de hermano a Posey, parecía fascinado con la pasión con la que hablaba de su hermano y de la amistad fácil que habían forzado entre los dos desde muy pequeños, como habían crecido y hecho todo juntos. – yo tengo tres hermanas, lo que es, ya sabes, me hace la oveja blanca de la familia. – se ríe con la expresión de confusión de Dylan. – si, en serio, la oveja blanca, ellas eran quienes hacían todas las maldades y desastres en casa. Mi madre siempre me decía que yo era el único que no le había dado problemas en la vida…_

_\- Bueno, eres un ángel, eres demasiado bueno y gentil… a diferencia de los demás aquí._

_\- No es lo que muchos opinan, la mayoría se forma una opinión de mi por mi ceño fruncido y mi rostro de asesino serial… pero, tu no._

_\- Bueno, puede parecer aterradora, pero si ellos no se dan la oportunidad de conocerte… no sabrán el angelito que se esconde tras esa expresión de la que hablas y que yo nunca he visto. – mentir vale la pena cuando ve como Tyler vuelve a sonreírse. – eres adorable como un osito, incluso cuando estas asustado._


	3. Chapter 3

  


Parte III

Resultados.

Si tuviera que darle un nombre a lo que siente ahora mismo, no se lo daría, porque el nombre de lo que siente no es más que una simple palabra, y no tiene porque significar nada. Ve a Keahu una vez mas, el chico esta tan entretenido besando a su novio que no ha notado que el ha entrado, cerrado la puerta y colocado la llave en la mesilla de la entrada. Es como si no existiera nada fuera del bastardo sobre el que esta, besándole apasionadamente, haciendo ruidos sexuales que calentarían a cualquiera. A cualquiera incluyéndolo a el.

Ha estado mirando por mucho tiempo, tanto, que por fin su presencia se vuelve un peso en la habitación, incomodo para los amantes que dejan de besarse momentáneamente para mirar en su dirección. Keahu con las mejillas rojas y su hermoso y redondo trasero sobre la erección de Carver. Jodido Carver, si el tuviera una opinión que dar que no fuera vulgar, le metería un puñetazo en la cara o lo atropellaría con su motocicleta y lo dejaría a un lado de la carretera.

Ahora mismo podría decir algo tonto como, “bebe, estoy en casa”, para ver como le cambian los colores a la cara de Carver y como los ojos de Keahu se tuercen. No lo hace. En cambio, se acerca, dando pisadas fuertes que deben escucharse en el piso inferior. Toma a Carver del brazo y tira de el, mandando a Keahu al suelo, no importa, resolverá eso luego, ahora lo importante es sacarlo de su vista.

Desde que lo conoce, nunca ha sentido tantas ganas de golpearlo en la cara como hoy. Tal vez porque esta mañana se ha encontrado con el novio de Tyler, cosa de lo cual se entero cuando Holland le hizo una advertencia hace unas semanas. El chico de ojos grises le había mirado y luego le había ignorado, no le había dado los buenos días y no había dicho nada. Pero cuando el iba a poner un pie fuera del ascensor la voz frívola de el de ojos grises le había detenido. Diciendo cosas que prefería no acordarse.

Por eso ahora siente la necesidad de desquitarse con el que tenga mas cerca, y no hay nada mejor que esa persona sea un Carver, si estuvieran los dos se los cargaría de igual manera, ya lidiaría con Keahu. Lo que mas le preocupa ahora mismo es no poder controlarse. No poder volver a encontrarse en ese interior de violencia apremiante que burbujea como un volcán a punto de explotar.

Arrastra a Carver unos buenos metros, no sin que el chico reaccione; pero es muy tarde, lo hace tropezar con una patada en una de sus rodillas de futbolista y lo tumba al suelo. Regresa al apartamento entonces, trabando la puerta tras el con la cadenilla y pasando la llave, antes de girarse a Keahu, que ha alcanzado a ponerse de pie.

\- No quiero a esa mierda en mi apartamento de nuevo, ¿me escuchaste? ¡No lo quiero aquí! – se acerca a Kahuanui, que retrocede, pero no lo suficiente como para que el no pueda agarrarle del brazo y estamparle con la pared mas cercana, presionando su cuerpo contra el. - ¿me escuchaste? – repite a través de dientes apretados, rechinándolos, temblando de ira. – no te quiero con ese pedazo de mierda. – olvida la clase de autoridad que se debe tener con los amigos, olvida todo, porque los ojos de Keahu no le ven con miedo, tampoco le retan, mas bien tienen dolor.

Lo suelta tan pronto se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, de cómo acaba de tratarle. No puede con su propia piel, la siente gorgotear, ha llegado al punto máximo de la ebullición y esta por explotar ahora de vergüenza en lugar de ira. La cobardía se apodera de el y antes de que pueda decir algo se escapa, tropezándose con Carver en el pasillo, tan furioso como el hace un rato.

Sabe que se merece cada puñetazo que le dan ese día. Tanto Daniel Sharman como Max Carver tienen todo el derecho de comérselo hoy como se les venga en gana.

\- He dicho que no me dirijas la palabra.

Es la cuarta vez que repite esa frase hoy, y esta por comenzar a ponerse creativo con los insultos que tiene ganas de soltarle a su hermano, que por más advertencias que le haya dado esta ultima semana, sigue insistiendo. El mismo sabe que tendrá que claudicar, la ventaja de los hermanos es que, no como los amigos, se perdonan todo. Con los hermanos siempre existe el perdón, pero eso no quiere decir que el no tenga el derecho de hacer sufrir al hijo de puta por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Daniel. Ok, que solo fue una salida de amigos y no hizo nada raro, pero siquiera pensar en ser infiel.

\- Podrías haber terminado con el antes de buscarte a otro. – el no es tan condescendiente como Holland, el si puede reclamarle muchas cosas, porque Tyler es su hermano y un zopenco además. – no se puede ser tan estúpido, Tyler, además, me has dejado solo mientras tu ibas por ahí a jugar con el amigo de Holland. – niega con la cabeza, el silencio ahora lo exaspera. Que no diga es peor a que diga algo.

Cuando se han encontrado en la cafetería ha pasado de largo, pero inevitablemente, no le ha durado mucho el enfado y las ganas de ignorarle. Si hubiera tenido que seguir haciéndose el duro aun estaría al final de la fila para comer y no allí, sirviéndose macarrones con queso cheddar, salchichas ahumadas y muchas papas fritas. Es neoyorkino, nació con papas fritas en la boca.

Tyler solo rueda los ojos a cada cosa que dice, la pelea con Daniel ha sido mas bien vaga, una conversación de un lado, luego un par de besos, y luego de un par de noches fuera, Daniel regreso a dormir con el, abrazándolo fuerte en la cama, a veces piensa que no quiere que salga de ella nunca, y se lo ha permitido solo porque desde la pelea se le ha visto decaído. No han mencionado a Colton ni en sueños, pero es obvio que Daniel ya sabe, bien sea por Holland que le ha dicho o por alguien más.

Lo que si le cuesta creer es que Dylan sea el hueso mas duro de roer, mucho mas siendo su hermano tan liberal con el y sus decisiones, siempre dejándole hacer porque confía en el.

\- No voy a romper con Dani, le amo. – lo dice claro, tal y como lo siente, aunque sabe que eso debería decírselo a Dani en lugar de a Dylan, pero ya hará eso mas tarde.

\- Buena forma de demostrárselo, coqueteando con Haynes, si hasta a mi me manoseo el día que nos conocimos, no es un chico de fiar.

\- ¿Y desde cuando eres una puta santa? – se burla Tyler, sabiendo que la mejor manera de que su hermano ya no este enfadado con el es chincharlo donde sabe que le hará chillar como un cerdo.

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Búrlate lo que quieras, no caeré! – le exclama, sacándole la lengua como si tuviera cuatro y no veintiuno. Es adorable, y sabe que esta cediendo, ya que no hubiese hecho ese gesto tan infantil si siguiera enfadado.

El infortunio del día se presenta cuando Carver y Carver, hacen el trabajo respectivo de empujarles y hacer que la bandeja de Dylan por poco se vaya al suelo; sus odiosos primos políticos parecen no soportar a su hermano, y el estaría mas que encantado de enzarzarse en una pelea con ellos. Pero no cuenta con el apoyo de Daniel, y sabe que Dylan no hará nada mientras viva con su tía.

\- Vean por donde van, zoquetes. – sisean ambos al mismo tiempo. Como si fuera adorable ver a las bestias hacer eso; aunque una voz dulce tras ellos los interrumpen de lo que sea que fueran a decir.

Detrás se encuentra Tyler Hoechlin.

\- Dylan, me alegra encontrarte aquí… - lo dice con una sonrisa, y parece que solo eso basta para que los Carver huyan aterrorizados de allí, sin decir nada mas, solo marchándose lo mas silencioso posible. Dylan también parece haberse olvidado de lo que iba a decirles a sus primos, porque sus ojos se llenan de ilusión cuando ve a Tyler Hoechlin allí de pie frente a ellos, sonriendo como un tonto.

\- Hey, a mi también. Entra en la fila. – Dylan lo toma del brazo con familiaridad y lo coloca frente a el, dándole una mirada amenazante al chico de al frente que le mira con desdén. – sírvete lo que quieras. – sonríe.

Ambos esperan a que Hoechlin acabe la selección de su comida, y luego se marchan a buscar una mesa libre; la consiguen lejos de la entrada, en una esquina que da al patio, afuera llueve, desde hace unos días que pasa que el clima se vuelve loco. Se sientan estremeciéndose con la brisa fría que se cuela por las puertas abiertas; podrían ir y cerrarlas, pero con la cantidad de gente que entra y sale es imposible que todos recuerden mantenerla cerrada.

Al rato Holland y Colton se les unen, junto con uno de los aprendices de Holland, una chica rubia joven de aspecto extrovertido; se la presentan como Gage, y Holland habla sin parar de sus responsabilidades sentándose al lado de Hoechlin con la rubia a su lado, mientras que Colton se sienta al lado de Posey, sonriéndole suavemente. Holland y Dylan los miran disimuladamente, casi temiendo que en cualquier momento Tyler pierda el control y se lance contra el a besarlo o al contrario. No es una buena vista, y hasta Hoechlin puede sentir que algo esta pasando allí entre esos dos.

Diez minutos después, cuando Dylan no creía que su día pudiera empeorar con estos dos a su lado. Empeora de verdad. Daniel llega a la mesa con su bandeja de comida, y sus ojos que antes se mostraban tranquilos, ahora se enturbian con el enfado que siente al ver como Colton ha puesto un brazo sobre el respaldar de la silla de Tyler, es como si sus advertencias no hubieran funcionado para nada, y hubieran sido una perdida de tiempo y saliva.

No queda ningún asiento libre, son seis sillas, seis asientos, y todos están ocupados. Lo mas lógico es que Tyler se ponga de pie y se cambie a la mesa de al lado, pero por alguna razón que solo tendrá sentido en el nido de pájaros que tiene por cabeza, Posey ve de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Por qué no traes una silla, cariño? Deja la bandeja allí… - señala un espacio en la mesa que esta vacio, libre para que Daniel deje la bandeja.

Dylan deja de comer, y por poco escupe lo que tiene dentro de la boca para decirle lo zopenco que es a Tyler; pensando que algunas veces se pasa de tonto con las babosadas que dice. Y no es nada bonito ver como la mandíbula gruesa de Daniel se tensa y este se da la vuelta, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa libre y marchándose fuera del comedor.

Como dijo, no es bonito, por lo que el mismo tira el tenedor en el plato y se pone de pie, tomando su mochila del suelo y subiéndosela al hombro. El tenedor ha rebotado en el plato y se ha caído al suelo; poco importa cuando esta preocupado en asesinar a su hermanastro con la mirada, comunicándole lo asqueado que le hace sentir con una mirada. Diciéndole “hasta aquí llegue”, y rogando porque en esa cabeza embotada el mensaje llegue alto y claro.

\- Se me quito el apetito.

No es el único que se levanta de la mesa, Hoechlin y Roden lo hacen casi al mismo tiempo, y Gage, confundida, se marcha con ellos, también recogiendo sus cosas y apresurándose a buscar una mesa libre para comer con Roden. Si algún día Hoechlin va a ver al chico enfadado es hoy, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlo y confirmar sus sospechas sobre lo que ha pasado, ya Dylan ha desaparecido en la multitud.

Encuentra a Daniel en la biblioteca ese mismo día en la tarde, antes de que tenga que reunirse con Hoechlin para estudiar para el siguiente parcial. Esta estudiando solo, tratando de distraer su mente de lo que ha pasado al mediodía. El solo viene a dejar unos libros y piensa en marcharse, pero verlo allí, sentado solo y olvidado en una esquina, sin su grupo de estudio habitual, es lo que acaba por convencerle de que si, el va a ser quien tenga que consolarle.

Es increíble como pese a lo popular que es, Daniel no es más que otro Tyler Hoechlin, pero sin el aspecto de un demonio, más bien, con todas las características de un ángel. Sus facciones siempre le han parecido atractivas, sus ojos claros y fáciles de leer. Su desdén con las personas y el cariño que le demuestra al tonto de su hermano. Rodeado de personas y a la vez un chico solitario, no por elección, sino porque así lo quieren quienes le rodean.

Si Tyler tuviera cabeza para procesar eso, se daría cuenta de lo mucho que el cambio la vida de Daniel. Tal vez si lo haya notado, pero no lo haya apreciado como debía. Cuando ve a Daniel sentado allí solo, estudiando, sabe que esta haciendo lo mismo que hace el cuando no se siente bien, refugiándose en algo que mantiene su mente ocupada para poder encontrarle la solución cuando todo este mas calmado y sea mas claro.

\- Lamento lo que hizo mi hermano. – lo dice de repente, le brota del corazón, delatando su presencia al chico que le mira por encima de gafas gruesas de estudio, por un momento sus ojos se encuentran con los grises, hasta que estos se desvían a las anotaciones que debe llevar mucho tiempo haciendo.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Lo se, es su culpa por ser un cabeza caliente; siempre esta cuestionándose todo… - se sienta frente a Daniel, colocando sus manos en la mesa y sosteniéndose el rostro entre ellas. – lo que te hizo no estuvo bien, pero ese chico lo vuelve loco… no se que le pasa cuando esta con el, si es su magnetismo o algo… es tonto que se comporte así cuando minutos antes me decía lo mucho que te amaba.

\- También fue mi culpa, sobre reaccione.

\- No, Daniel, eso no es verdad. ¡Yo también me hubiera enfadado! – exclama.

\- Shhhh. – ambos sonríen, la bibliotecaria no perdona nada en los días en los que esta lleno el sitio.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpan al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos minutos, Daniel deja el lápiz a un lado y se estira en su silla, sus huesos crujiendo.

\- No debí reaccionar así, Dylan. El no hizo nada malo, y como dices, el me ama, nada puede pasar entre ellos mientras el me siga amando; verlos juntos… me da celos, muchos celos, pero eso es normal, ¿sabes? Cuando amas a alguien sentir celos es muy normal… mas normal de los que crees, pero Ty nunca me había dado celos así, y se que lo merezco… joder, lo merezco. – Daniel esta centrado, puede verlo, se le nota melancólico, pero esta muy centrado en lo que dice y en como lo piensa, y eso le alegra, porque no le gustaría verle sufriendo, a el ni a su hermano. - … no le he prestado la atención debida desde que me uní al grupo de estudio avanzado.

\- Si, pero darte celos así… es casi como si te engañara. No es justo.

\- Nunca es justo, Dylan. – es bonito que le llame por su nombre de esa forma, nunca se lo ha escuchado pronunciar así. – el amor no es justo, y espero que incluso eso no te desanime en la tarea que te has encomendado con Hoechlin. Puedo asegurarte que sin conocerlo se que es una buena persona.

Eso le hace sonreír, hace unos días apenas Tyler le estaba diciendo que pocas personas lo veían como de verdad era, y aparentemente Daniel se contaba entre ellas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era más que obvio, las personas iguales se comprendían, ¿cierto?

\- Ustedes son muy parecidos el uno al otro. – lo dice sin querer, le sale solo como siempre, pero le alegra haberlo dicho, porque ha sacado una sonrisa en Daniel, compasiva, pero hermosa y eso lo satisface.

\- Gracias por venir a verme.

\- Oh, debía hacerlo.

La conversación con Daniel le ha animado de tal manera en que sin quererlo llega al café Louvre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; asombrando a Tyler de que haya logrado llegar después del fiasco de almuerzo que han tenido. Y mas que lo haya hecho en ese estado de felicidad, Dylan le abraza por un rato, simplemente se pega a su pecho y se queda allí, y el no tiene mas remedio que devolver el abrazo, confortándolo. Es algo que pensó que nunca podría experimentar, esa calidez con un chico.

Dylan se separa y le sonríe.

\- Pongámonos a trabajar. – dice emocionado, porque hoy será una de sus ultimas clases, y tiene planeado obligar a Tyler a que le enseñe varios de sus proyectos, esos que siempre lleva guardados en sus porta planos, escondidos como si alguien quisiera robarlos; nadie nunca lo ha hecho antes, y el se muere por verlos.

La clase es divertida, Dylan esta de buen humor. Con lo que le ha dicho Daniel, ha decidido que va a arriesgarlo todo con Tyler, sin importarle que dos meses de conocerse sea suficiente o no para confesarse con el, para decirle al mundo que lo ama, que se ha enamorado como un tonto de la luz que desprende Hoechlin, que le considera un ángel y una persona muy especial. Se obsesiona con decírselo todo el tiempo, con vivir con el en su apartamento, con ideas locas de cómo será su vida después de la universidad.

Fantasea toda la tarde mientras estudian, la estadística una materia mas ahora, fácil de entender con los consejos de un experto; escuchan a Jeremy Fisher toda la tarde, por lo que el animo de los dos cuando el sol cae y la oscuridad se apodera de las calles del campus esta por los cielos, riéndose de cosas que no tienen sentido. Dylan sintiéndose en una nube de la que no quiere caerse nunca.

El invierno llegara pronto y se acabaran las tardes de sol intermitente. Ithaca se cubrirá de nieve y Dylan volverá a Nueva York, y es ahora, mientras le corrige una medición del plano a Tyler, sorprendiendo al mayor, cuando el valor se le sube a la garganta y las palabras se le salen de repente.

\- Me gustas, Tyler.

De inmediato tiene los ojos de Hoechlin en su rostro, su expresión asombrada. Y lo sabe, que va a joder lo que tienen ahora y no le importa, porque su madre siempre le dijo que el que no arriesga no gana, y el quiere arriesgar todo por ese hombre. Sin importar si el corazón se le rompe.

Le besa, tomándole de las mejillas. No es como piensa, no es el quien se impulsa adelante a besar a Tyler, es mas bien algo conjunto, Tyler se adelanta y sus labios se conectan en un hermoso beso, un beso lento, un roce de labios calientes, deseosos de amor. Ninguno se atreve a profundizarlos, olvidándose donde están, sin ver como Holland los ve con el rostro apoyado en una mano, en la barra Jill también los ve, mientras toma cocoa caliente.

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió ganas de llorar cuando finalmente se separaron, el momento eterno llegando a su fin. Todo lo que exploto dentro de el cuando se estaba besando con el que había considerado como el chico de sus sueños luego de aquella tan lejana primera clase, de aquella primera impresión que se había llevado de esos ojos claros y de esa voz dulce. No sabe que decirle a Tyler, que no parece enfadado, mas bien satisfecho.

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? – Dylan se sonroja con la proposición que el mismísimo Tyler le hace. – quiero decir, no en ese sentido… es que… aquí esta muy… hay muchas personas. Esta muy lleno.

Asiente como un bobo, con la boca entreabierta, apenas y creyendo que ha besado a Tyler Hoechlin. No le importa que este le acaricie y le desordene el cabello con su mano como si tuviera doce, se siente en el cielo, y su nube no hace más que subir y subir.

Posey se consigue con Keahu en la entrada del edificio. Este solo le mira, y ni siquiera le saluda, pasa a su lado como si no existiera, ignorando su presencia, y pensar que cuando se conocieron había sido mas educado con de lo que Colton podría haber sido. Parecía un chico bastante genial, pero esa frialdad con la que lo trato, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Es que ahora todo el mundo estaba del lado de Daniel?

Suspira, esta enfadado. Por eso cuando llega la lobby y ve quien esta de pie frente a las puertas del ascensor. Quiere devolverse, sentarse bajo la lluvia de la que ha huido y que ahora cae en pequeñas gotas afueras.

Esta no es la manera en la que quiere ver a Colton de nuevo, sabiendo que tendrá que meterse con el en el ascensor, en un espacio reducido donde tendrá que oler su aroma a hombre, ese que esta seguro es el que le manipula a hacer lo que ha hecho esta tarde. Sabe que es definitivo que el y Daniel rompan hoy, que su relación se acabe por su tontería, que nada de lo que diga será capaz de sanar la herida que ha abierto.

No hay nada que le ponga mas furioso que saber que tanto temer que le rompieran el corazón no sirvió para nada, porque el mismo acabo rompiéndoselo. Quebrándose a la mitad con el descaro de su estupidez, esa que con el tiempo se vuelve intolerable. Dylan no le habla por mas que lo intente, y no es un juego, no mas, ahora va en serio la cosa y el no tiene mas remedio que si, subir al ascensor con Colton.

Haynes le ve cuando ya se ha acercado, el saludo es algo tenso por su parte y la del rubio también, cosa que comprende. Ambos aun están sin palabras por lo que paso en el comedor, todos sus amigos los dejaron solos, y por la expresión que tiene ahora Colton, sabe que Keahu también peleo con el.

\- Parece que todo esta furioso con nosotros. – lo dice sin maldad, viendo como el de ojos verdes sonríe de lado, asintiendo a su afirmación. – no es como si hubiéramos hecho nada… no hicimos nada.

\- Si, bueno, tú no hiciste nada. Yo lo hice todo. – Colton reconoce la culpa como su segunda mitad, cuando Keahu le dijo que no quería verle más hace unos minutos, supo que había tocado fondo. Que había llegado demasiado lejos por ser un egoísta que quería tenerlo todo al mismo tiempo, solo cuando vio el enfado en los ojos de Keahu supo que debía muchas disculpas; puede que el mundo ahora aceptara toda clase de idiotas, pero coquetear con un chico que ya estaba tomado, y que además llevaban dos años juntos.

Todo eso se lo había dejado claro Holland cuando le había dicho que debía aprender a mantener las manos alejadas de lo que no le pertenecía y meterse donde le convenía, porque estaba no solo arruinando una relación, sino tres amistades. No entendió lo que decía hasta que le toco enfrentarse con Keahu, con esa expresión en su rostro. Si bien era cierto que el chico había terminado con Max Carver aun después de su violenta reacción, parecía molesto por otra cosa que el no llegaba a atrapar.

Lo averiguaría esa noche, tendría que hacerlo. No podía darse el riesgo de perder a Keahu también, ya estaba seguro de que había arruinado a Tyler y que este no quería verle ni en pintura, pero el chico también parecía bastante abatido por lo sucedido en el comedor y como se habían quedado solos.

\- Creo que… todo lo que quería es que Daniel me prestara atención.

Lo susurra con suavidad, porque no se atreve a decirlo mas alto, no con Colton a su lado, viéndole tan intensamente. Es la verdad, le ha venido de la nada, como si un momento el pensamiento estuviera allí, escondido en su inconsciencia y al segundo siguiente estuviera fuera de su boca y todo tuviera sentido. Quería poner celoso a Daniel y acabo destrozando su relación. Solo por pasar un buen rato con Colton.

También puede que Daniel se hubiera pasado de exagerado, porque el tenia derecho a tener amigos también, a salir y divertirse, pero ellos nunca habían hecho las cosas así, nunca habían puesto limites o hablado de que cosas como estas podían pasar, tal vez porque constantemente eran el y Daniel y Dylan y otras chicas que le pellizcaban las mejillas y le llamaban “cachorrito” aunque el estuviera presente. Daniel y el habían caído en ese ciclo de rutina que el por una vez en su vida había querido acabar, y lo había hecho tan mal.

Todo se habría solucionado si le hubiera presentado a Colton, y se le hubiera puesto limites al rubio; nada habría pasado si Daniel hubiera sabido a donde había ido esa noche y que regresaría tarde, y tal vez si no hubiera tenido ese ataque de pánico cuando le vio entrar en la habitación aquel día, hubieran podido superar todo esto.

Cuando están dentro del ascensor, el silencio se hace pesado. Colton no puede resistirse, se gira, toma a Tyler Posey de los hombros y lo apoya suavemente contra la pared de vidrio, sus ojos se encuentran, le encantan esos ojos color miel que posee Tyler. Se pierde en ellos, y en como el cuerpo bajo sus manos se relaja. ¿Es esta una señal de que puede hacer algo de lo que claramente se arrepentirá?

Si, probablemente.

Cuando junta sus labios, siente una explosión de pasión inmediata, algo le estalla en el paladar cuando la lengua tímida de Tyler le toca, siente que va a derretirse en sus labios que quiere comerle entero, y Tyler se deja, se deja besar y el solo aprovecha la oportunidad de sentirlo, de tocar ese cuerpo. Pone sus manos inmediato en el juego; comienza por su cintura, y busca la abertura de la camisa para meterle las manos por debajo de esta y tocar esa tierna piel.

No espera que Tyler forcejee con el, que se resista a su juego de seducción que es lo único que le esta haciendo sentir bien el día de hoy. El sabe que Tyler quiere esto, y va a dárselo aunque quiera fingir que se resiste.

Si no esperaba que Tyler forcejeara, tampoco esperaba que alguien tirara de su camisa y lo apartara con un empujón, haciéndole caer sobre su trasero con un sonoro golpe. Escucha que Tyler esta sollozando, y dele hasta mirar hacia arriba porque se ha golpeado la cabeza, lo primero que ve es como Tyler se ha metido en otro par de brazos, lo segundo es la mirada gélida de un par de ojos grises.

\- Aléjate de el, la próxima vez que lo toque te romperé la cara de niño bonito americano que tienes, basura. – sisea, la mandíbula le tiembla cuando lo dice, y Colton sabe que ahora si que la ha jodido.

\- No quería que esto pasara… no quería que nada de esto pasara… - susurro, aun apoyado en el pecho de Daniel, estaban en la habitación. El ascensor se había detenido a tiempo en el piso de ambos, por cosas del destino, Daniel había venido a buscar sus libros para ir a estudiar con su grupo y se había encontrado con la grotesca escena de Colton forzándole. – no se porque estas cosas me pasan a mi… soy un tonto. - ¿Qué había hecho para provocar a Colton Haynes a que hiciera algo así?

En serio, comenzaba a pensar que la mala suerte de Dylan se le había pegado y porque es que este ahora estaba teniendo suerte con Hoechlin mientras el estaba allí, enrollando debajo de las sabanas, sin sus zapatos, aprisionando a Daniel, queriendo que se quedara con el por el resto del día. Dani había estado callado, simplemente confortándole como antes, tocando su espalda y su cabello, el esta sobre las sabanas, aun vestido. Le ha traído te con miel y un pudin, o lo que Daniel llama pudin pero en realidad es una pequeña tarta de fresas.

Comió en silencio, como si estuviera enfermo en lugar de deprimido; apreciando el novio atento que tenia. Una hora después, aun despierto, dio su primer estornudo, y se estremeció.

\- Vas a enfermarte. Te hare otro te cuando despiertes… ahora duerme, lo necesitas. – Tyler se niega a dormir, no quiere despertar y que Daniel no este allí, que sus cosas no estén donde usualmente están, que estén solos. – estaré aquí, Tyler, ya cancele con mi grupo de todas formas, por toda esta semana. – lo dice como si leyera sus pensamientos, y le acaricia con los dedos debajo de la oreja. – podemos irnos a donde quieras, mis clases no son tan importantes. No mas que tu.

La nariz se le hace agua de nuevo, pero no quiere llorar, le duelen los ojos de haberlo hecho por dos horas seguidas.

\- Dani…

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo, Dani.

\- Te amo también, Ty. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, si quieres mi atención, pídemela. – con dos dedos bajo su barbilla, Daniel le pide silenciosamente que le mire a la cara, y Posey lo hace, el contorno de sus ojos enrojecido e irritado. – no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿si? Ese chico pudo haber ido lejos…

\- Gracias por haberlo detenido. – Tyler se sienta en la cama, cruzando sus piernas por debajo de la sabana al sentarse estilo indio. – no se que haría sin ti, Dani.

\- Tendrías un zoquete por novio. – responde, viéndole desde la cama con una sonrisa.

\- Si, bueno, tengo uno que es medio…

\- ¡Oh no! No termines esa frase… - le amenaza con un dedo, que después le encaja en las cosquillas y le tiene riendo antes de que siquiera tenga tiempo de hacerle verdaderas cosquillas. Se sube sobre el, uniendo ss cuerpos, con las caderas sobre las de Tyler, cubriéndolo entero, y le besa, le besa, mientras Tyler aun esta riendo a borbotones, feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo.

Colton Haynes nació en una buena familia católica, dios sabe que tuvo buena vida y que siempre le dieron lo que quería, por eso cuando el rechazo de Tyler Posey comenzó, se sintió impotente y con todas las ganas de imponerse en el. Sabia que iba a sobrepasarse con el chico, y eso lo pone nervioso; le da miedo que pueda volver a intentarlo, le asusta. Como puede, se pone de pie de donde Daniel Sharman le ha dejado tirado.

Sabe que pudo haber sido una buena golpiza, pero Daniel lo perdono porque prefirió ocuparse de Posey a meterse con el, quedo como el imbécil mas patético de la historia, y que además se ha quedado solo. Esta vez para siempre. El apartamento esta solo, y el solo se sienta en el sofá, y espera hasta que le caiga todo encima.

Cuando se han hecho las ocho de la noche, Keahu aun no ha regresa, y le parece de lo mas genial que no lo haga; para disfrutar de su soledad se ha puesto a estudiar, dibujar el plano para el profesor Cathlon, quien es el mejor arquitecto de la facultad. Necesita reconstruir las torres del Wolrd Trade Center, hacerle cimientos duraderos, elegir los materiales que se usaran en su plano, pero por ahora solo se centra en diseñar el edificio en base a las imágenes que el profesor le ha dado para que usen.

Así le encuentra el que hasta entonces había sido su mejor amigo.

\- Bonito. – dice a través de dientes muy apretados, esta mucho mas enfadado que cuando le ha visto mas temprano, no se ve para nada diferente, y es difícil mirara a Keahu a la cara y ver su enfado cuando usualmente es una persona bastante centrada, dueño de sus emociones, ahora sin embargo, gracias a el, Keahu pasa las veinticuatro horas del día enfadado.

\- Lo soy. – replico, sin saber que decir al respecto. ¿Qué era bonito?

\- Eres un descarado y un sinvergüenza, Colton, pensé que para esta hora ya te habrías ido del edificio, ¿acaso no te has enterado que no te quiero aquí? – con que eso es lo que quería, eso explicaría su tardanza.

Con un suspiro, Haynes se pone de pie, dejando el lápiz sobre la mesa.

\- ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que me vaya? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres dejar entrar en tu vida de nuevo a Carver? ¿Es eso? – se merece el puñetazo y cada muela cuarteada que le deja.

\- ¡eres un imbécil! – Keahu lo grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. - ¡eres un maldito imbécil, Colton! ¿Por qué tenias que arruinar todo de esa forma? ¡Te amaba! Y tú… ¡tú destruiste eso! ¡Pisoteaste no solo mis sentimientos, sino los de Max, los de ese niño y los de Sharman! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué pudieron haberte hecho esos dos? ¿¡Que te hicieron!? – hay lagrimas de rabia en su rostro, Kahuanui nunca ha estado mas furioso en su vida que en este momento, a sus veintitrés años, mirando a la cara descompuesta de su amigo, su mejor amigo, por dios. - ¿Cómo me hiciste esto a mi, Col? A mi… - se frota el rostro con las manos, una y otra vez, tratando de quitarse la molestia.

\- K…

\- No, no me digas nada, entiende que no quiero saber nada de ti… esta, esta es la razón por la que te quedaras solo, Colton, sin nadie, ¿entiendes eso? Tu mayor miedo se ha cumplido y aparentemente tu gran deseo también. – sentencia, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. – si tu no te vas, yo me iré.

Una vez más, a Colton le da por actuar como un animal, solo que esta vez, es correspondido con cada acto violento que perpetra al cuerpo de Keahu. Comienza tomándole de la mano y tirando de el hasta que le tiene presionado a su cuerpo, están conectados en todos los puntos perfectos para frotarse como adolescentes, pero en lugar de hacerlo, buscan la boca del otro. El beso no es nada bonito, es más un juego de saliva que se derrama y lenguas que se pelean por el dominio del otro. Keahu es un gran contendiente, no se amínala con nada, le sigue el ritmo a la perfección, besándole mientras le encaja sus uñas recortadas en sus bíceps desnudos, le muerde cuando el beso se vuelve asfixiante y restriega toda su entrepierna contra la suya.

No quiere sexo de despedida, y le alegra saber que no es así cuando es Keahu quien mete las manos en su ropa interior, tomando su miembro erecto entre sus dedos y amasando el mástil, suave en la base y apretado en la punta, si que sabe como jugar con su polla, sus dedos hormigueando sobre la cabeza de esta para sacar mas liquido seminal de ella y así lubricar la mano que comienza a masturbarle a un ritmo constante, sacando jadeos que mueren en entre los labios de Kahuanui.

Es un chico grande allí abajo, y sabe que a Keahu le gusta eso por la forma en la que gime cuando, furioso con las ropas, se desprende de su camisa y de su jean, bajando este y el bóxer al mismo tiempo. Su polla salta cuando esta descubierto, erecta en su totalidad, no puede crecer más que eso y eso parece fascinar al chico que hace segundos quería molerlo a golpes.

Los labios de Keahu no son ni remotamente dulces cuando cae de rodillas frente a el, sus ojos oscuros viéndole acusadoramente antes de cerrarlos para degustar el sabor de su miembro, una larga lamida desde sus redondos testículos hasta el glande rosado y luego, todo hacia abajo. Por más que busca sostenerse, sus manos acaban en los hombros de Kahuanui, apretando cuando siente como la nariz de Keahu se enteraría en su suave vello publico.

Mas de una maldición sale de sus labios cuando este comienza a succionar, dejando que la saliva baje por su mástil cuando llega a la punta y luego volviéndoselo a tragar. No hay duda que por esto es que su amigo es tan famoso en las fiestas, ni siquiera le importa ya que los demás hayan disfrutado esto antes que el, ahora si que sabe a lo que va a aferrarse de ahora en adelante. Es un sucio pensamiento darse cuenta de que si que puedes estar un poco enamorado de tu mejor amigo también cuando este te esta comiendo la polla como si fuera la ultima en la tierra y el debiera venerarla.

Cuando esta por explotar, toma la cabeza de Keahu y comienza follarsela, escuchando el sonido, y mejor aun, sintiendo, como la garganta de Keahu se abre para tomarle todo de forma eficaz, la saliva se desborda por su moreno rostro, y es lo mejor que le ha pasado, porque sus ojos le miran directamente, nublados del placer que le provoca.

Bruscamente, se da cuenta de que una mamada no es suficiente, de que quiere más. El siempre quiere mas, es un egoísta bastardo y lo sabe, pero querer mas de Keahu y no tomarlo eso si que debe ser un pecado. Aunque, eso no le impide no pedir permiso para hacerlo; reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee, se detiene, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, dejando a Keahu con su boca usada y entreabierta, probablemente creyendo que todo lo que el quiere es correrse en su rostro.

Colton le toma de los brazos y lo levanta, colocándolo en pocos segundos sobre la encimera de la cocina; teniéndole desnudo como dios lo trajo al mundo en mucho menos tiempo. No pierde tiempo, pega sus labios a toda esa piel morena, mordisquea sus oscuros pezones, pellizca sus caderas y mas importante, sus glúteos, le muerde los muslos y se guía con su lengua a su entrada, succionando sobre el diminuto agujero, acción que tiene a Keahu sollozando mientras se masturba con desesperación.

\- Por favor, Colton… por favor… - esta suplicando y eso es bueno, pero sorprendente, como el hecho de que Keahu no sea el santo que espero que fuera. Ni siquiera deja que Colton le prepare, el mismo lo hace, se chupa los dedos y los mete en ese estrecho culo follandose con rapidez para conseguir una preparación patética pero lo suficiente efectiva como para que el pueda meterse de una estocada y solo se produzca un escozor que le tiene rodando los ojos.

Keahu no tarda en sostenerse de sus hombros cuando sus caderas comienzan a moverse, lo apretado que esta es casi ridículo. La respuesta esta en lo que le susurra al oído, muy bajito, casi con rabia al tiempo que le rasguña la espalda, recibiendo la follada de su vida.

\- Solo Max, solo Max y después tu… nadie mas… - dice muchas cosas mas, dice que no merece darle esto, que no merece haberse reservado para el solamente, que es un cabrón, que cuando esto acabe se ira; dice un montón de cosas de las que Colton no se acordara nunca porque estará demasiado concentrado en recordar la sensación de ese agarre de terciopelo sobre su pene por toda la vida si pierde a Keahu hoy.

No sabrá eso hasta que termine, hasta que se corra en su interior y recuerde que no han usado condones. No quiere que acabe, quiere que sus caderas sigan golpeando esos firmes glúteos y que las manos de Keahu sigan intentado hacerle daño y, por el contrario, le causen mas de ese placer sucio; quiere seguir rozándole la próstata y sacarle griticos asombrados, además de, por supuesto, sentir como se estrecha su esfínter. Quiere morirse de placer con ese cuerpo y que Keahu se quede.

Para cuando han terminado, Colton esta sentado en sofá, Keahu sobre el, abrazado a sus hombros y respirando agitadamente. El semen que ha depositado en el baja por sus muslos y gotea en los de Colton, aun tiene la polla acunada en los firmes glúteos, y aunque esta rodeado de piel tibia, no se siente igual a estar dentro de su mejor amigo.

Ama los suspiros que salen de la boca del moreno por la forma en la que esta acariciando su espalda y su trasero y su cuello. Se siente mejor de lo que esperaba una vez han terminado, Keahu finalmente ha cerrado su boca, satisfecho con haberse quitado muchos pesos de encima y ahora se deja mimar, como un gato después de una pelea. Se vuelve dócil.

\- Keahu… lo siento. – sabe que tiene que decirlo, que tendrá que decirlo por el resto de sus días hasta que este le perdone. – por favor, quédate y déjame quedarme.

\- ¿Por qué, Colt? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

\- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. – le sale mas fácil de lo que pensaba, pero eso no impide que Keahu le de un coscorrón bien fuerte.

\- Vuelve a decir eso.

\- Uh… ¿vas a pegar…? ¡Ok, ok, lo digo! Estoy enamorado de ti. – lo repite, sonriendo.

La sonrisa le vale la recompensa en forma de beso tierno que Keahu deja sobre sus labios.

\- Estarás bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día hasta que acabe el semestre, ¿entendiste?

\- Lo que digas, lo hare.

Esta mas que encantado en tomo lo poco que le dan, que termina siendo mucho, porque tan pronto Keahu comienza a besarle de nuevo, el comienza a ponerse duro, su polla sola buscando de nuevo ese cálido interior y encontrándolo con facilidad esta vez gracias a la ayuda nuevamente de Keahu, que la toma entre sus dedos y la desliza dentro, quedándose sentado sobre las piernas de Colton que le mira, alucinado por lo hermoso que es Kahuanui cuando le ofrece este espectáculo que si que esta seguro que no se lo merece.

Cuando llegan a la cama por fin, están demasiado agotados para darse un baño, algo de lo que se arrepentirán en la mañana; Colton espera que sea lo único de lo que se arrepienta.

Holland esta sentada en el comedor, repasando las notas de los alumnos que todos los profesores le han dejado para que las suba al sistema de notas electrónico, todo entre ella y Gage y Crystal, es casi un abuso de autoridad que tenga que hacer esto. Pero no puede decir mucho, además, le gusta burlarse de aquellos que no pasan con la nota que tanto les gusta jactarse que tiene. Lo mejor de ver esa tarde, es la nota de Dylan, el idiota ha pasado con una nota perdonable, pero ha pasado y no tendrá que volver a ver esa materia.

Piensa que valió la pena todo lo que tuvo que pasar, y que Tyler es un idiota por aun después de un mes, no haberle dejado claro al pobre chico si quiere o no una relación con el. Ella, una observadora nata, piensa que se la dará, nunca ha visto a Hoechlin mirar a nadie con tal cariño en los ojos, ni siquiera a la misma Jill. No, ella sabe que Dylan es especial.

En cuanto a los otros, le alegra ver que ahora los amigos de Daniel tratan demasiado bien a Tyler, y que Colton se ha mudado a su vieja residencia con Keahu, es bueno ver que por fin el cabeza de chorlito ha resuelto sus diferencias con el moreno y ahora por fin después de cuatro años de amistad son novios.

Ella sigue atrapada con el final de semestre, pero ahora ha conseguido a dos novatas a las que cargarles parte del trabajo también; piensa que valió la pena asignarle a Tyler alguien como Dylan, y reza porque vayan a estar juntos mucho tiempo.

  


¡Vacaciones! ¡Jodidas vacaciones!

Las vacaciones son mejor que la Navidad, aunque en esta ocasión las vacaciones sean por Navidad y por ende por cuatro largas semanas podrá sentir el placer de levantarse tarde, probar comida de su madre, mordisquearle los tobillos a Tyler usando a Mr Fox de atacante, comer hasta hartarse, molestar un poco mas a su hermano, y hacerle la vida aburrida a Daniel que sigue rodando los ojos cuando interrumpe en la habitación de Tyler solo para ver si lo estas haciendo.

La sexta vez que lo hace logra que Daniel estalle, pero de verdad que estalle. Le causa gracia que el chico siga con su hermano después de lo idiota que fue este, pero es su hermano, por ende su idiota. Perdona a Tyler luego de la deliciosa torta de queso que le compra para el primer día de vacaciones, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarlo en paz solo porque si.

No explica mucho de lo que paso con el y Hoechlin, por mas que su hermano busque sacarle respuestas, seria demasiado patético decirle a su hermano que cuando el se le confeso al alto lo único que recibió fue un abrazo y un beso. No se siente triste, Holland le ha asegurado que no tiene porque deprimirse, que más temprano que tarde le daría una respuesta. Lo que no le quitaba las ganas de estar con Hoechlin es que tenía su número celular, y para ser alguien que le había rechazado sin decir palabra, le enviaba muchos mensajes.

Tyler estaba en Florida, con sus padres, disfrutando de sus vacaciones en Long Beach. Enviaba muchas fotos del océano y de las viejas casonas que encontraba en sus caminatas matutinas, hablaba de lo horrible que era el café en Florida y de lo terrible que era clima. Un día muy temprano le envió un emoticon que simulaba una carita triste y le envió una foto de su rostro completamente afeitado; eran las seis de las mañanas y el grito que se le salió le valió tener que costar el césped por el resto de la semana.

No le importaba ser un chico enamorado hasta el sol, encantado con cada tontería que le enviaba Tyler a su celular. Sin duda era genial cada vez que recibía una foto de su rostro; el también enviaba fotos. De los tickets al juego de los Knicks, al de los Yankees, de las entradas al concierto de Coldplay; de la ropa nueva de Mr. Fox, de sus nuevos deportivos, de su rostro sonriente junto al de Daniel y su hermano.

No pierden el contacto, hablan hasta tarde, incapaces de creer que no hablaron de esas cosas cuando estaban en la universidad. Les sorprende las muchas cosas que tienen en común, como la obsesión con el helado (Tyler con el helado de café, algo que le parece excesivamente raro, además que nunca lo ha probado, pero promete que lo hará cuando se vean de nuevo). También les obsesiona las edificaciones, algo obvio porque estudian la misma carrera.

A través de los mensajes, Dylan llega a sentirse aun mas enamorado de ese chico; llega a obsesionarse con la idea que pudieron ser algo, pero se conforma con su amistad, la cual aprecia que le sea ofrecida luego de todo lo que paso para hacerse notar con Tyler. Es reconfortante saber que podrá pasar muchos meses en esto, porque ha resistido muchos años sin la necesidad de tener un novio, y tampoco es tan importante, lo genial es que podrá vivir con ello y que mantendrá a raya los sentimientos que tiene por Tyler si es necesario.

La nieve se ha retrasado este año, lo que es triste, ha caído lluvias largas, pero nada de nieve, le pone triste que la Navidad este cerca y no haya ni un montoncito pequeño de nieve en el que dejarse caer muerto por un rato. El aire frio si que ha venido, no tan fuerte como los años anteriores tampoco, los meteorólogos dicen que es el calentamiento global, el dice que es su mala suerte.

El sábado le dice a Tyler que va a mostrarle una maravilla arquitectónica a la cual su madre le gustaba llevarlo de adolescente, cuando iba con ella a su trabajo de diseñadora industrial en la Gran Manzana cerca de Central Park. Tyler pregunta sobre que lugar, y cuando Dylan le dice exactamente a donde ira y que no tiene su permiso de buscarlo en internet. Cuando ese día pase y este metido en su cama en la noche, pensara en lo ingenuo que fue al creer que Hoechlin no podría conocer ese lugar.

Llega a Central Park a las diez de la mañana, lleva su boina negra y una camisa a cuadros sobre una franela. No esta haciendo tanto frio como imaginaba, al menos no a la entrada del parque toma muchas fotos para enviárselas a Tyler, diciéndole cosas como que esta hambriento y hay un carrito de corndogs que huele muy bien. Se compra tres corndogs y se los come casi que de un mordisco, no tiene vergüenza lo que tiene es hambre y mucha.

Saluda a varias personas que no ha visto en mucho tiempo y que son regulares del parque, habla de la universidad vagamente y regresa a su camino original, que le lleva nada mas y nada menos que a la fuente de Bethesda, es un sitio que el mundo entero debe estar cansado de ver en películas poco originales; pero la verdad es… que es un lugar mágico, que te roba el aliento cuando pasas cerca de el. El, en lo personal, adora la fuente; solía sentarse en la orilla y mirar al Ángel con su mano extendida por horas, solo mirar.

Sin embargo, hoy no es el Ángel lo que le interesa mirar; quiere mostrarle a Tyler algo que sabe que le encantara. Se dirige con paso apresurado, saltando como un niño, a las terrazas y dirigiéndose al pasaje inferior.

No puede creer la magnificencia del lugar, lleno de hermosos colores ambarinos y con acabados casi perfectos; un joya de la arquitectura del siglo IXX; pocas veces ha venido aquí a admirar el lugar; su sitio favorito para leer era sobre ellas al borde del puente, no en el piso superior, que a pesar de la luz que se colaba e iluminaba los hermosos paneles, no era suficiente para el que prefería la libertad de tener el sol dándole directo en la piel y con el paisaje del Ángel azul a la vista.

Cuando vio historia en el colegio, su maestra los trajo aquí y les explico muchas cosas del lugar, les dijo la historia oscura que se vivió cuando era un sitio para la venta de drogas y la brillante cuando estaba recién construida y era un restaurante italiano, hasta que por fin la comisión para la conservación lo recupero como un espacio turístico, y dios, si que había turistas estos días. Incluso el pasaje inferior estaba lleno de personas, no tantas como sobre la terraza, pero las suficientes para hacer a alguien como Tyler ponerse nervioso.

El recuerdo de Hoechlin lo hizo sonreír, le extrañaba, no había nada que deseara más que verle de nuevo. Quería verle, abrazarle, usando la excusa de que dos semanas de estar alejados eran más que suficientes, quería sentirse cálido de nuevo.

Alguien desde atrás le cubrió los ojos, que de no haber tenido apretados hubiera rodado. Su hermano no podía ser mas infantil, nada mas el seguía haciendo esas bobadas de cubrirle los ojos a los demás, como si tuviera cinco.

\- Tyler, ¿no estas muy viejo para esto?

\- Bueno… tengo veinticuatro, casi veinticinco, así que quizás si, pero me gusta hacerlo.

El corazón de Dylan se para. Su cerebro le grita “¡Tyler equivocado!”.

\- Oh dios… - Hoechlin le libera el rostro y el se gira para verlo, allí, sonriendo como siempre, con su remera gris y sus pantalones holgados y sus converse nuevas, esas que les ha enseñado hace una semana. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué… porque estas aquí?

\- ¿No puedo visitar a un amigo? – pregunta, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Dylan, que enseguida se cuelga de su cuello, abrazándole con todo lo que tiene, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el delicioso aroma del Lacoste mezclado con el aroma a café de Tyler; le dará vergüenza admitirlo, pero se le sale un gemidito cuando eso pasa y cierra los ojos porque los siente escocer. – te extrañe también. – Tyler susurra a su oído antes de besarlo.

Un momento después, Dylan se separa de el, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano porque se le ha empapado de mocos y el no quiere que Hoechlin lo vea así. Lo que no hace es soltarlo, sigue sosteniéndose de la orilla de su camisa, pensando que en cualquier segundo desaparecerá de su vista y el se quedara solo y necesitado de nuevo.

Cuando se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, Hoechlin esta sonriendo suavemente, y su ceño esta fruncido en una mueca de preocupación.

\- Debí decírtelo antes… pero no sabia como hacerlo… quiero que seas mi novio.

Dylan por poco se va al suelo del alivio, de que, ¡Diablos!, espero por esas palabras demasiado tiempo, las soño por meses, se obsesiono con ellas, y ahora no puede hacer mas que suspirar de alivio y chocar las palmas contra sus muslos, además de darle una mirada con el ceño fruncido a Tyler.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta en un tono agudo y acusador. – no solo me asustas a muerte sino que quieres que sea tu novio. No es justo.

Tyler parece confundido de repente, también muy avergonzado.

\- Uh… ¿yo…? ¿Yo leí las señales mal? Pensé que con el beso…

\- Yo quiero ser tu novio, pero, ¿en serio? Después de todo este tiempo… me suena a insulto y aun asi el corazón se me va a salir ahora mismo, - suspira, viendo como el alivio llena las facciones de Hoechlin de nuevo. – quiero ser tu novio también. – esta vez lo dice sin aliento, la felicidad comienza a llenarle de adrenalina. Se muerde los labios porque quiere gritar lo feliz que es, pero tampoco quiere asustar a su novio tan rápido, ¡su novio!

\- Eso… un alivio. – sonríe de lado, mostrándole los dientes de nuevo. Estira su mano y toma la de Dylan en ella. – extrañe esto, el calor de tu mano sobre la mía. – confiesa, sujetándole firme. – pero sobre todo te extrañe a ti.

Eso pone una sonrisa boba en el rostro de Dylan, que apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Tyler, suspirando de nuevo, ni la vida entera le servirá para superar este momento tan idílico. Sus oídos se deleitan en las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar; cuando de verdad piensa que el corazón se le va a salir es cuando Tyler se inclina para besar su mejilla, es un beso tímido que le hace cerrar los ojos y deleitarse en el beso de mariposa que dura mas de lo normal.

\- Me gustas, Dylan.

Tyler Hoechlin es realmente un Ángel, la manera en la que llego a su vida cuando mas lo necesitaba, y como se quedo cuando mas lo anhelaba. No es solo su primer novio, sino el único que piensa tener en toda su vida. Su alma entera le pertenece ahora, y sabe que es demasiado pronto aun en el tiempo, pero las palabras “yo te amo” le bailan en la lengua por el resto del día; no las dice, pero sabe que las estará pensando hasta que Tyler se las diga, y entonces, sabrá que su amor es verdadero y único.

 

FIN

[ ](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/49961.html)


End file.
